


Не бойся. Только не бойся

by FelisConcolor



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent, Tanya Grotter - Dmitri Yemets
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelisConcolor/pseuds/FelisConcolor





	1. В круге света лишь жертвы

            Рука наткнулась на что-то твёрдое, гладкое и юноша, с трудом разлепив глаза, всмотрелся во тьму, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Спустя минуту он различил перевёрнутый стол, пару стульев, валяющуюся на полу свечу, а рукой он касался небольшой керосиновой лампы. Пальцы слушались плохо, но он всё же смог открутить фитиль и зажечь его найденной в кармане зажигалкой.

            «Никогда не думал, что буду радоваться тому, что начал курить», — мысленно хмыкнул он и, подхватив фонарь, поднялся. Его ощутимо шатало.

            Слабый, дрожащий огонёк осветил часть комнаты и окровавленные руки. Одежда, судя по всему, тоже была в крови, но на чёрном, да ещё в густом полумраке сложно было рассмотреть точнее. Только в одном Глеб был абсолютно уверен — эта кровь принадлежит ему. Иначе откуда бы взяться такой слабости?

            Осмотрев комнату, Бейбарсов затушил лампу. Не стоило привлекать к себе внимание. Ещё во время обучения у старухи он понял одну простую истину: «Чтобы не стать жертвой, необходимо быть охотником, а охотники никогда не выходят на свет».

            Глаза переключались мучительно медленно, и Глеб досадливо поморщился. Раньше его совершенно не волновало освещение. Некромаги превосходно видят в любых условиях.

            Только вот он больше не некромаг.

            Стоять на одном месте и дальше смысла не было, как и интересоваться, где именно находится это «место» — всё равно никто не ответит. Появившийся из стены призрак с воем пронёсся мимо, даже не заметив юношу, а Глеб в свою очередь проводил чуть светящуюся субстанцию заинтересованным взглядом.

            Ситуация начинала нехорошо попахивать.

            Стараясь не выходить на середину коридора и в тоже время не наступать на валяющийся всюду мусор, обломки мебели, бутылки, какие-то свитки, Глеб прошёл до единственной двери и осторожно выглянул.

            В самом конце длинного коридора, в полосе света, пробивающегося из узкого зарешёченного окна, стояла искорёженная фигура какого-то существа.

            Бейбарсов, даже при всей его осведомлённости, не смог понять кто это.

            Но явно не человек.

            И пахло в коридоре трупами. Старой кровью, кислым вином и разложением.

            Три года назад Глеб спокойно бы шагнул вперёд попутно призывая к себе всю силу насильственной смерти заключённую в этих стенах.

            Теперь же эта сила была готова раздавить его. Смять. Лишить разума. Памяти и жизни.

            Стоило лишь неосторожно вздохнуть. Повернуть голову или лишь на миг закрыть глаза.

            Фигура в конце коридора пошевелилась и исчезла. Быстро. Даже слишком быстро.

            Уровень опасности сразу подпрыгнул на несколько пунктов.

            Глеб сразу понял — так просто от существа не убежишь.

            Вернувшись в комнату Бейбарсов решил поискать что-нибудь, что могло бы стать оружием.

            Хотя он и понимал, тщетность его попыток, что может остановить нежить? Стул? Хотя, если он из осины, можно уподобиться киношному борцу с вампирами и смастерить себе кол.

            После секундных раздумий он так и сделал.

            Какое ни какое, а всё же оружие.

            Четыре ножки были безжалостно отломаны и заткнуты за пояс на манер ножей.

            Нож у Глеба тоже был, небольшой, в полторы ладони, складной, но заточенный до бритвенной остроты, его юноша взял в руку.

            Три шага по узкому коридору, в темноте. Ориентир — лишь свет окна и он же — страх.

            Безысходность душила. Некуда свернуть. Нет выбора.

            Хотя… нет. Выбор есть всегда.

            Жизнь и смерть, борьба и принятие.

            Глеб никогда не отличался смирением, и цеплялся за свою жизнь с завидным упрямством. Так что для него выбор — очевиден.

            Ещё шаг и отдалённый женский крик, наполненный страхом, заставляет его застыть на мгновение. Прислушаться. Даже перестать дышать.

            Но он не повторился.

 

 

 

            С ним редко случалось что-нибудь непредвиденное. Чаще это случалось с Таней, а он так, за компанию, но сегодня явно что-то в мироздании треснуло.

            Во всяком случае, так показалось Ваньке, который очнулся, лёжа на каком-то строительном мусоре. Повертев гудящей головой, он так и не смог ничего толком рассмотреть. Спина ныла, лицо и руки были в чём-то липком, судя по всему в крови, а вокруг — сплошной непроглядный мрак.

            В кармане свободных брюк Валялкин нашёл небольшой фонарик, который использовал, если случайно забывал о времени и не успевал вернуться из леса до захода солнца или не хотел задерживаться до его восхода.

            Луч белого света разрезал удушающую мглу, выхватив из её цепких лап кусок стены и пола, которые были покрыты чем-то красным, пульсирующим.

            Ванька сделал неосторожный шаг, и это «что-то» под ногами оглушительно лопнуло, ободрав кожу и разорвав одежду.

            Парень тихо выругался, но принял к сведенью, что топтаться по этой алой слизи не стоит.

            Успокоив дыхание и вернув сердцебиению нормальный ритм, Валялкин повёл фонариком, осматриваясь вокруг. В дальнем конце комнаты он увидел чуть приоткрытую дверь. Единственную здесь. Только вот чтобы добраться до неё, необходимо было пробежать метров шесть и все по этой красной взрывающейся субстанции.

            «Смогу или нет?»

            Этот вопрос он задал себе в тот же миг, как сорвался с места и побежал.

 

 

 

            — Что за ерунда?

            Голос эхом отразился от каменных стен и вернулся к своему хозяину ужасающим, звенящим гулом.

            Ягун от неожиданности отскочил в сторону, и из его кольца градом посыпались искры: ярко зелёные и ослепляюще-золотые вперемешку, но он даже не обратил на них внимание. Дверь, выхваченная из темноты вспышками света, с грохотом распахнулась и оттуда повалил густой туман, в котором при наличии воображения можно было различить чьи-то искажённые болью и ужасом лица.

            Баб-Ягун на воображение никогда не жаловался и потому без колебаний вскинул руку, посылая в серое марево первое пришедшее на ум заклинание.

            Грохот, кажется, разнёсся по всему замку. Огромные камни градом посыпались вниз, обрушившаяся стена загородила проход, но главного он всё же добился — призраки исчезли.

            Играющий комментатор шумно выдохнул, попутно дуя на раскалившееся кольцо.

            — Твою ж святую бабушку за левую пятку! Что за чертовщина? — буркнул Ягун нервно, попутно пытаясь вспомнить осветительное заклинание, наконец, ему это удалось и он смог оглядеться.

            На стенах и на полу пятна крови. Всюду валяются битые бутылки, какие-то верёвки, поломанная мебель. В углах, да и не только, паутина и пыль.

            — Вопрос «как я здесь оказался?» мы, наверное, оставим на потом, гораздо важнее, как отсюда выбраться?

            Он говорил сам с собой, как, впрочем, и всегда. Успокаивал нервы таким нехитрым проверенным способом.

            Обвалившаяся стена перекрыв один выход открыла другой и, не долго думая, а если точнее, то совсем не думая, Баб-Ягун вылез через щель, держа кольцо наготове.

            На этот раз, правда, он озаботился тем, что вспомнил менее разрушительные заклинания. Ещё один обвал был нежелателен.

            Судя по открывшейся картинке дом, явно, был заброшен довольно давно. Комната представляла собой какую-то лабораторию, во всяком случае, здесь вместо разбитых винных бутылок валялись колбы, а пол слабо светился разноцветными пятнами.

            Ягун довольно хорошо разбирался в магических эликсирах, и сразу разделил оставшиеся на полках колбы на боевые, поддерживающие и лечебные.

            Чуть в стороне, в ящичках перевёрнутого стола нашлась чья-то сумка с малопонятными записями, которые внук Ягге безжалостно вытряхнул на пол вместе со скелетом мыши, затем он осторожно переложил несколько лечебных колбочек, и все поддерживающие, которые смог распознать, среди них он нашёл свою любимую «Невидимку», которая позволяла, в отличие от нестабильных заклинаний, оставаться невидимым до трёх часов. Очень полезная штука в незнакомом месте. Первый глоток он сделал сразу и, выждав пару минут, с удовлетворением убедился, что зелье рабочее и действует так, как нужно, ибо с пола исчезла даже его тень.

            — Ну а теперь осмотримся.

 

 

 

            Таня Гроттер славилась своим умением попадать в самые большие неприятности. На протяжении всей своей жизни её «семейное проклятие», как обзывала свою крайнюю «удачливость» сама девушка, притягивало к ней опасности, она оказывалась на краю гибели бессчётное количество раз и, наверное, именно поэтому совсем не удивилась, очнувшись в каком-то явно незнакомом месте. Здесь пахло сыростью, алкоголем и чем-то удушающе кислым, гниющим. Разлагающимся.

            Гроттер чихнула и тихо шепнула осветительное заклинание.

            Лучше бы она этого не делала.

            Вокруг, насколько хватало света, валялись части человеческих тел, одни уже сгнившие, другие ещё почти целые. Третьи и вовсе шевелились. Или же девушке просто так показалось, но крик ужаса она сдержать не смогла.

            Когда дыхание кончилось, а разум возобладал над сошедшим с ума телом, которое едва держалось от банального падения в обморок Гроттер, наконец, поняла, что лежит она, собственно, на груде таких же тел, что валяются повсюду.

            Нового крика не последовало лишь потому, что вдохнуть девушка не успела.

            В панике скатившись вниз она, не разбирая дороги, побежала прочь. Свет, излучаемый кольцом, выхватывал проржавевшие цепи, кандалы, белеющие кости, слизь и чёрную жижу в которую превратилась гниющая кровь.

            Она бежала, а под ногами противно чавкало, хлюпало, в воздух взметались обрывки плоти и запах, бывший практически нестерпимым изначально — многократно усилился. Таню замутило, но прежде чем упасть на колени, она всё же успела выбежать в коридор и с грохотом захлопнуть за собой дверь.


	2. Если можешь — беги.

            «В первую очередь нужно успокоиться», — подумала Гроттер пытаясь не дышать особенно глубоко.

            Запах разложения, кажется впитался даже в кровь.

            «Волосы, наверное, придётся срезать», — решила девушка. Такие вот простые мысли немного успокаивали и примиряли с реальностью.

            С ужасной, надо сказать, реальностью.

            Кольцо молчало, хотя голос Феофила был бы сейчас как нельзя кстати. А ещё более кстати был бы его совет.

            Дав себе немного времени на отдых Таня буквально силой заставила непослушное тело подняться. Где-то недалеко был слышен плеск воды.

            Отмыться сейчас было чуть ли не наиважнейшей задачей, а потом уже решить как отсюда выбраться.

            Воду юная колдунья таки нашла. Чуть ниже по лестнице был затоплен целый этаж. Дверь вырвана с петлями и валяется неподалёку, а гулкий коридор превращает обычный плеск воды в какое-то ужасающее рычание. Таня невольно передёрнула плечами. Да, у неё за спиной целый курс обучения в Тибидохсе и магспирантура, но на деле все эти знания не были подкреплены серьёзной практикой и оттого казались сейчас абсолютно бесполезными.

            Нет смысла в сухих знаниях если ты не можешь их правильно и главное быстро применять.

            Гроттер не могла и оттого боялась.

            Плеск воды раздался совсем близко и Таня, отмывающая руки, увидела, как по ровной глади искусственного водоёма прошли круги. Затем новый плеск, на этот раз она успела увидеть как вода взметнулась и опала, так словно кто-то прыгал там.

            Кто-то невидимый.

            Новый плеск и глухое рычание уже в двух метрах от ведьмы.

            Боевое заклинание сорвалось с губ ещё до того, как Таня его вспомнила, кольцо выплюнуло яркую зелёную искру которая с шипением потухла в воде, а плеск повторился чуть в стороне, теперь рычание издаваемое странным невидимым существом стало громче, в нём слышалась злость.

            Новая искра сорвалась с кольца, а Таня уже бежала не разбирая дороги, громко стуча невысокими каблуками по полу. Тварь, что бежала за ней, не отставала, её рычание было слышно практически постоянно. Пару раз Таня обернулась, но, естественно ничего не увидела и решила больше не рисковать.

            В очередной раз преодолев крутой поворот Гроттер неожиданно оказалась в воде по щиколотку, но не остановилась. Страх подгонял, а теперь подгонял ещё и настойчивый плеск за спиной.

            Тварь не отвязалась и продолжала преследовать свою, как она думала, законную добычу.

            Бежать в воде гораздо сложнее чем может показаться к тому же её становилось всё больше. Постепенно дыхание сбилось и, когда Гротер уже думала, что не сможет спастись ей на глаза попала лестница, проржавевшая, без нескольких перекладин-ступеней, но ведущая куда-то вверх. К спасению, а может смерти. Главное — подальше отсюда.

            Она, не задумываясь, побежала к ней и в прыжке успела ухватиться руками за первую ступеньку, подтянулась с первого раза (этому очень способствовала плюхнувшая прямо под лестницей вода и скрежет когтей по стене), затем, забравшись, на всякий случай, ещё выше, позволила себе отдохнуть. С лёгким удивлением девушка обнаружила, что пока бегала кругами по воде довольно сносно отмылась. Во всяком случае, куски разлагающегося мяса на ней уже не висели хотя запах, конечно, никуда не делся.

            Повисев на лестнице ещё несколько минут и дождавшись пока ноги перестанут дрожать девушка двинулась вверх к едва заметному в высоте свету.

            — Прям тоннель в Рай, для раскаявшихся грешников… дойди сам, называется… — проворчала Гроттер и не узнала свой охрипший голос.

 

 

 

            Боль отпускала медленно и неохотно. Ванька осторожно открыл глаза.

            Не дошёл.

            Потерял сознание раньше, чем успел выбраться.

            — Чёрт.

            Он знал, что если пошевелится, то его опять подорвёт и не факт, что он это переживёт, но и лежать здесь дальше смысла не было.

            Нужно было выбраться.

            Только вот как?

            _— Страшно?_

            Ванька дёрнулся от непонятно откуда прозвучавшего голоса и бордовая жидкость с радостью взорвалась в очередной раз раня парня. Он вскочил и, сделав последний рывок, вывалился на ровный пол устеленный ковром.

            Выдохнул.

            Попытался встать, но не смог.

            Потерял слишком много крови.

            — Чёрт, — повторил он раздражёно и стал медленно шарить в карманах порезанной одежды. Такое чувство, что его драли несколько десятков кошек, вдохновенно так драли. В небольшом кармане штанов он нашёл ампулу с обезболивающим и шприц. Он всегда носил с собой парочку на случай если наткнётся на животное в очень тяжёлом состоянии.

            Теперь он сам стал таким животным.

            Обезболивающее наконец подействовало и Ванька с трудом поднялся с пола. Затем перевязал особо кровоточащие раны порванной на лоскуты футболкой, выбрать какая из ран более опасна было сложно, слишком уж их много и все кровоточили. В карманах помимо обезболивающего нашлись две ампулы гемостатика[1] которые Валялкин сразу вколол.

            Не хватало ещё умереть от потери крови. Ведь он уже почти выбрался. Вон в самом конце коридора дверь.

            И в тот самый момент когда мысли Ваньки потекли в относительно спокойном русле в дверь что-то ударилось с той стороны, а затем раздалось громкое, голодное рычание холодящее душу и заставляющее кровь застыть в жилах без всяких медицинских препаратов.

 

 

 

            Коридоры были похожи на лабиринт. Ягун шёл очень тихо лишь изредка позвякивая колбами в большой сумке на длинном ремне. Он внимательно осматривался по сторонам стараясь запомнить переходы и найти выход. Ночное зрение помогало не спотыкаться о валяющиеся всюду предметы мебели. Было ощущение, что здесь гулял ураган или какой-то разбушевавшийся псих.

            Засмотревшись на старинную картину Ягун не заметил как рядом с ним, буквально в метре застыло странное существо.

            Когда парень обернулся он едва не заорал резко отпрянув назад, но вовремя вспомнил о своей невидимости.

            «Он меня не видит. Он меня не видит», — уверял себя внук Ягге с отвращением рассматривая монстра.

            Белая обвисшая кожа, окровавленные руки-лапы больше подошедшие бы какому-нибудь медведю, раздувшийся синюшный живот, перевязанный какими-то ремнями, а лицо… точнее то что осталось от лица — пугающая гротескная маска: выпученные глаза, чуть позеленевшие, словно покрытые плесенью, распахнутый оплывший рот, челюсть вывернута и висит где-то на уровне груди на растянутой истончившейся от гнили коже.

            Ягун ещё какое-то время разглядывал монстра, даже сделал шаг ему навстречу, но в следующее мгновение ему пришлось спешно отбегать в сторону, прижимая к груди сумку, чтобы она не звенела.

            Это странное существо его чуяло.

            Пробежав вперёд ещё метров десять Баб-Ягун завернул за угол и спрятался среди коробок и мусора.

            «Меня здесь нет. Меня здесь нет. Если часто это повторять, то, конечно, не поможет, но станет чуть легче», — перепугано размышлял парень стараясь дышать не так шумно и попутно роясь в сумке. Где-то тут был бутылёк с «Маскировкой» которая должна была приглушить его запах.

            «Чёрт, что я делаю? — он едва удержался от того чтобы хлопнуть себя по лбу. — Я же маг!».

            Монстр действительно его чуял и когда Ягун поднял глаза он буквально лоб в лоб столкнулся с ним.

            А в следующее мгновение с кольца играющего комментатора сорвалась сдвоенная жёлто-зелёная искра, которая отбросила монстра на добрых три метра и прожгла в его теле внушительную дыру.

            Ещё б его это остановило.

            С придушенным визгом Ягун вскочил и побежал прочь слыша тяжёлые шаги за спиной.

            «Ять, ять, ять», — мысленно ругался он. Справа была лестница ведущая вниз, а впереди завал и тупик.

            «Кто бы знал, как сильно я не люблю спускаться вниз под рычание нежити!»

            «Как же больно», — _«услышал»_ Ягун чью-то очень знакомую мысль. Спустя мгновение понял — это Ванька, но как не старался не смог послать ему ответ.

            «Значит я тут не один… плохо это или хорошо? Судя по тому, что Валенок думает о боли это плохо. И скоро я тоже буду думать о боли!»

            Под эти не совсем весёлые мысли внук Ягге поспешно бежал вниз по лестнице перепрыгивая через три ступени.

            «Всё же надо было выпить "Маскировку"… Вдруг помогло бы?» — запоздало думал играющий комментатор спрыгивая на нижнюю площадку.

            «Где-то тут… я помню… брал с собой… обезболивающее» — донеслись до Ягуна обрывочные мысли его друга. «Голос» его был гораздо отчётливее чем раньше.

            «Значит приближаюсь», — рассудил парень и побежал ещё быстрее.

            Завернув за угол он присел на корточки и стал поспешно рыться в сумке. «Маскировка» словно заколдованная никак не желала попадаться. Внук богини уже успел отчаяться, когда заветная колба, наконец, попала ему в руки. Сделав небольшой глоток и побрызгав зельем на одежду Ягун судорожно выдохнул и приготовился ждать.

            Монстр подзадержался на лестнице, наверное его ноги плохо гнулись, а затем пробежал мимо.

            «Пронесло», — выдохнул играющий комментатор и вышел из укрытия.

            Коридор поворачивал направо.

            «Вернуться назад? Нет. Там же Ванька… и монстр… какая неприятность. Вот почему бы сюда не попасть Глебу, а? Того точно не пришлось бы спасать!».

            Горестно вздохнув и сделав ещё один глоток «Невидимки», на всякий случай, Баб-Ягун пошёл вслед за монстром думая о том, что мир всегда спасала Танька, и друзей тоже она спасала, а у несчастного комментатора совсем нет опыта в таких делах!

 

 

            Он шёл очень тихо. Крался будто действительно был на охоте и чутко прислушивался.

            Всё здание буквально ходуном ходило от тёмной энергии.

            Глеб перестал быть некромагом, он потерял свой дар, способность скапливать и направлять энергию, но чувствовать эту энергию он не разучился и сейчас точно знал — в этом месте происходило что-то ужасное. Ужаснее чем то, что делала их наставница.

            Коридор заканчивался дверью, даже на первый взгляд жутко скрипучей.

            Заранее неприятно поморщившись и перехватив поудобнее нож он осторожно, концом кола приоткрыл её.

            Никаких пугающих звуков. Тишина и покой.

            Слишком подозрительно.

            Глеб больше всего ненавидел такую вот обманчивую тишину ибо не было ещё случая, чтобы из этой тишины не выскочил какой-нибудь недружелюбно настроенный зверь, чаще уже давно мёртвый зверь, но на его «дружелюбие» кончина влияла лишь в худшую сторону.

            Проскользнув в комнату он внимательно осмотрелся. Привыкшие к темноте глаза показали довольно просторную комнату с фонтаном в самом центре. Из фонтана торчали пять ног, две принадлежали статуе, остальные — трупам.

            Запах был соответствующий.

            Подойдя поближе Глеб увидел наравне с израненными телами женщины и мужчины без ноги ещё одно тело, на самом дне, под водой. Оно принадлежало маленькому новорождённому ребёнку. Судя по степени разложения они пролежал здесь уже дня три — четыре.

            «Кажется тот кто здесь живёт продолжает свои гнусные опыты…»

            Бывший некромаг привычно повёл над телами рукой словно мог что-то сделать. Он чувствовал неупокоенных духов. Чувствовал боль, которую чувствовали они перед смертью и чувствовал их ярость. Ярость от того, что их тела гниют сваленные в кучу. Не погребённые. Не отданные Смерти.

            — Жаль, — тихо произнёс он отходя в сторону и поднимаясь по лестнице вверх.

            Он чувствует, сразу за первой дверью, что-то невообразимо ужасное. Давящее. Открывается она очень неохотно, словно что-то держит её с той стороны.

            И действительно держит.

            Части тел сваленные безобразной гниющей кучей подпирают дверь с внутренней стороны, но Глеб упрям и любопытен и наконец он пробирается внутрь.

            Это что-то вроде рабочего кабинета. Во всяком случае, так можно это назвать.

            Здесь явно проводились опыты. На столе распятое тело девочки. Глеб дал бы ей лет двенадцать, не больше.

            Тело изрезано. Обезображено.

            Лицо отсутствует. Просто снята кожа, до черепа и только глаза ещё живые. Небесно голубые. Полные ужаса и боли.

            Глеб невольно дёрнулся, когда из горла несчастного ребёнка распятого на столе вырвался сдавленный хрип.

            Она была ещё жива.

            Глеб презирал тех, кто вот так вот небрежно обращался с материалом. Если смерть, то ради чего-то.

            Всё должно иметь цель, а по достижению цели необходимо убирать за собой.

            — Не дыши, — шепчет он и его голос, словно гипнотизирует, успокаивает, заставляет расслабиться.

            Нож действительно хорошо заточен, он легко разрезает кожу, выпускает кровь из артерии. Прерывает ещё одну жизнь, жизнь измученного ни за что ребёнка.

_— Что, не нравится?_

            Голос доносится откуда-то сверху и одновременно с боков, снизу. Он словно везде.

            — А должно?

            Ответом ему был лишь смех.

 

 

__________________

  1. Кровеостанавливающий препарат.




	3. Друзья важнее оружия

            «Вот и что мне с этим делать?» — чуть раздражённо думал Ягун, смотря на спину монстра, с упрямством осла бьющегося в запертую дверь.

            «Слышу». 

            «Это очень хорошо, у тебя там есть какой-нибудь другой вход, кроме того в который ломится это чудовище?»

            «Нет».

            Ягун знал, что Ванька сильно ранен, он чувствовал приглушённую лекарствами боль даже в его мыслях.

            «Тогда я попробую увести его. Когда в дверь перестанут ломиться выжди немного, потом выходи и беги вверх по лестнице. Там я тебя найду».

            «Будь осторожен».

            Ягун по инерции кивнул и поднял с пола увесистый камень.

            — Эй, чудище. Ты про меня не забыл?

            Камень с грохотом ударился о голову монстра, тот развернулся, но, естественно, не смог увидеть играющего комментатора, хотя видеть его было не обязательно.

            Он не замолкал ни на секунду и монстр пошёл на голос рыча и загребая огромными когтистыми лапами пустоту.

            «Надо увести его как можно дальше, а ещё лучше запереть где-нибудь», — размышлял внук Ягге попутно подбирая с пола ножку от стола, перехватив её поудобнее он стал колотить деревом по стенам и полу, а потом и по самому монстру, который всё никак не мог поймать ловкого парня.

            Ноги у монстра действительно гнулись плохо и лестницу он преодолевал довольно долго. У Ягуна даже рука заболела колотить по стене, но вскоре чудище справилось с этим заданием и продолжило погоню.

            «Пойдём по правилу лабиринта: вдоль правой стены».

            Наконец на пути ему попалась комната с довольно тяжёлой и на вид вполне прочной дверью. Затормозив, внук Ягге дождался, когда монстр подойдёт достаточно близко и швырнул в комнату палку.

            Теперь осталось только захлопнуть за ним дверь, что Ягун и сделал, а затем, с чувством выполненного долга, крадучись отправился в обратный путь искать своего друга.

 

            Ванька сидел в шкафу и перевязывал раны порезанной на ленточки старой рубахой, которую собственно и нашёл в шкафу.

            Когда Ягун нашёл друга, он чуть не схватил сердечный приступ.

            Как, впрочем, и сам Ванька.

            Играющий комментатор увидел окровавленную мумию, а Валялкин какую-то непонятную, полупрозрачную субстанцию открывшую двери шкафа.

            — Придурок, — судорожно выдохнул Ванька, наконец узнав внука Ягге по его вполне характерному вскрику.

            — Ты бы себя видел!

            Ягун вернулся к двери через которую пришёл и закрыл её для верности подперев валяющимся неподалёку камнем и, подумав мгновение, стулом.

            — А если монстр оттуда придёт? — Валялкин указал взглядом на другую дверь.

            — Тогда мы будем очень быстро бежать. Вот, держи. — Ягун протянул другу колбу полную какой-то синеватой жидкости.

            — Это что?

            — Лечилка какая-то. Не знаю как именно действует, но точно лечит.

            — Уверен?

            — Абсолютно. У лечебных эликсиров особое энергетическое излучение. Ни с чем не спутаешь. Пей давай, а то обезболивающее скоро перестанет действовать.

            Валялкин кивнул и сделал несколько осторожных глотков.

            Зелье действительно работало, кровотечение сразу прекратилось и парень наконец смог сделать глубокий вдох не испытывая колющей боли в рёбрах.

            Заметив улучшения, Ягун просиял и радостно улыбнулся.

            — А теперь надо выбираться, — заявил играющий комментатор и начал строить портал в Тибидохс.

            Валялкин чуть улыбнулся размышляя о том, что очень хорошо иметь друзей, которые если что тебя спасут.

 

 

 

            Оказалось лестница гораздо длиннее, чем Таня представляла, когда она поднялась в относительно освещённую комнату, то уже порядком устала и думала лишь о том, чтобы упасть и больше никогда не шевелиться.

            Приглушённое рычание не дало ей этого сделать.

            Скороговоркой выпалив заклинание маскировки Таня юркнула в приоткрытую дверь напротив.

            Первое что попалось ей на глаза это огромное, во всю стену, разбитое окно, затем она увидела старое пианино, два стула и почерневший от огня стол. Стараясь не шуметь, девушка подошла к окну и выглянула на улицу. Там ей открылась весьма неприятная картинка: далеко внизу, на много километров вокруг простирался старый сосновый бор затянутый туманом. Очень красиво, конечно, но слишком уж пугающе.

            Таня решила для начала телепортироваться куда-нибудь вниз, а там она уже выберется.

            Начертив на полу круг девушка стала шептать заклинания. Круг для неё был абсолютной необходимостью, как стабилизатор. Иначе она и на два метра перенесётся потеряв часть молекул которые вполне могут быть её рукой.

 

 

 

            Бейбарсов благополучно вышел из рабочего кабинета неизвестного садиста и, покачивая «колом» из ножки стула как когда-то покачивал тростью, пошёл по коридорам.

            Первым делом нужно было найти окно и оценить масштабы здания, а потом уже искать выход решил он.

            Сражаться с неизвестным, чей голос он слышал, казалось крайне глупой затеей.

            Если какому-то свихнувшемуся на гниющих трупах и пытках стало скучно, и он решил найти себе игрушку в лице бывшего некромага, то этот неизвестный явно просчитался.

            Глеб не был намерен развлекать кого бы то ни было.

            _Убийца._

            Бейбарсов резко вскинул голову прислушиваясь.

            Этот голос был другим. Безликим. Холодным. Не таким насмешливым, как тот, что он слышал в кабинете садиста.

            Но гораздо более проникновенным.

            _Ты не избавишься от этого. Смерть смотрит на мир твоими глазами._

            — Это должно меня напугать? — спросил он чуть нервно дёрнув уголком губ. Этот голос ему не нравился.

            Ответа не последовало, только неприятно закололо в висках.

            Стараясь не обращать внимания на неудобства Глеб продолжил поиски окна, наконец ему это удалось. Забравшись на подоконник Бейбарсов выглянул на улицу и увидел внизу узкую ведущую к стене дорожку.

            — Раз есть дорога значит есть и дверь.

            Решил он и пошёл искать лестницу ведущую вниз.

            Коридор был хорошо освещён и факелами и высокими, относительно чистыми, окнами так что Глеб шёл не таясь справедливо рассудив, что спрятаться в углу при отсутствии мрака — невозможно, а вступать в бой лучше на более-менее свободной площадке.

            Лестница вниз вскоре нашлась, правда спускала она лишь на один этаж, но Глеб был уверен, что найдёт ещё одну где-нибудь неподалёку.

            Этот этаж был практически не освещён, окон не было, и горело лишь два факела и те далеко впереди.

            Пришлось снова ждать, когда зрение привыкнет к темноте.

            _Ты всё равно не убежишь._

Снова этот странный голос. У него не было источника, но Глеб его слышал и это абсолютно не радовало.

            _Нельзя убежать от себя. Ты проклят! Проклят!_

            — Ч-чёрт! — Бейбарсов схватился за голову, в виски словно с размаху вогнали раскалённые гвозди. Перед глазами поплыли красные круги и мир вокруг качнулся.

            _Проклят._

            Повторил голос ещё раз и затих.

            Не обращая внимания на пульсирующую в висках боль Глеб встал и пошёл по коридору. Из темноты ему навстречу выплывали какие-то полу оформившиеся тени, они тянули к нему призрачные руки, но в последний момент отступали, словно наткнувшись на невидимую стену.

            _Они чуют в тебе смерть._

            Доверительно сообщил голос.

            — Иди к чёрту. — Голова всё ещё гудела и это обстоятельство резко портило и без того не особенно радужное настроение Глеба. Он старался не обращать внимание на призрачные фигуры, что тянулись к нему, их, к слову становилось всё больше.

            Этот дом полон сбежавших страхов и неупокоенных душ.

            И он столь же ненасытен в жажде крови как и его хозяин.

            Эти стены уже сами научились убивать.

            Проявишь слабину и тебя разорвут. Раздавят. Съедят.

            _Ты ведь был хищником, а теперь тебе выбили зубы. Что случается со львом у которого нет зубов? А? Некромаг, ответишь на вопрос?_

            Глеб решил не реагировать на провокации странного голоса. Игнорировать его. Принимать за иллюзию или простейший глюк.

            Ещё бы так не болела голова.

            Из темноты ему навстречу выплыла очередная тень, но на этот раз она не остановилась, а с размаху ударила юношу по лицу когтями, располосовав кожу.

            «Перепутал», — отстранённо подумал он вонзая в монстра кол и проворачивая его. Затем, не дожидаясь пока противник поймёт что к чему, резанул наотмашь ножом по запястьям рассекая ему суставы, затем локти. Чудовище взвыло так, что стены дрогнули, но Глеб не остановился. Следующим ударом ножа он отсёк кисти рук монстра и скользнув ему за спину вогнал ещё один кол в позвоночник перебивая его. Затем нож рассёк коленные суставы. Их пришлось доламывать ударом.

            В итоге Бейбарсов со сдержанным любопытством рассматривал обездвиженного неумершего. Да, теперь он знал как называются монстры бродящие по замку. Вспомнил. Жертвы пыток, пережившие страшные муки и брошенные умирать, иногда становятся такими вот… существами. Они не умирают, а перерождаются, но дальнейшая их жизнь лишь боль. Первое время они ещё сохраняют разум, но вынужденные постоянно чувствовать всю боль, что причиняли им пытки и терпеть бесконечный голод, сжигающий изнутри. В итоге они все превращаются в нежить. Спасти неумершего невозможно. Убить обычным способом — тоже. Если бы Бейбарсов был некромагом, он бы уничтожил плоть и отправил дух в нужном направлении, но в нынешнем своём положении он мог только защищаться. Защищаться как человек.

            Почти как человек.

            — Когда у льва больше нет зубов у него всегда остаются когти, — произнёс Глеб тихо, скорее сам для себя, отвечая вслух на вопрос, который так часто задавал себе в полудрёме, за дымкой ещё не захвативших разум грёз.


	4. Слабый лев. Обречённый

            Кровь заливает глаза, а раны неприятно пульсируют.

            Раньше, уже спустя пру минут, от них не осталось бы и следа.

            Раньше он бы их и не получил.

            _Слабый лев. Обречённый._

            Глеб только фыркнул мысленно.

            — Все мы обречены, но лев в любом случае проживёт дольше лани. Даже раненый лев.

            _Ты думаешь, что эти существа — лани?_

            Снизошёл до удивления голос.

            — Именно.

            На лице некромага появилась кривая усмешка.

            _Глупый лев даже с клыками обречён._

            Глеб не стал спорить.

            Разговор с невидимкой и так уже попахивает психическими заболеваниями, а уж спор с ним — явно клинический случай.

            Левый глаз заливало кровью и юноше приходилось поминутно его протирать, что не сильно помогало. Кровь склеивала ресницы и стягивала кожу застывая корочкой.

            Тени не отступали. Теперь их было так много, что Глебу казалось он дышит ими.

            Они шептали что-то неразборчивое. Кричали, звали на помощь.

            — Я не могу вам помочь! — не выдержал Глеб.

            Но тени не услышали его, они продолжали тянуть к юноше призрачные руки словно он мог их вывести из мрака этих стен.

            Он мог.

            Раньше.

            Короткое прикосновение призрачной руки к плечу и разлившийся по телу холод.

            — Нет. — Бейбарсов дёрнул плечом отстраняясь.

            _Некромаг даже потеряв дар остаётся некромагом. Связанным Смертью. Они все ждут от тебя спасения. Ты чувствуешь это. Я знаю. Так верни же меня! Верни! Верни!_

            Снова адская разрывающая голову боль.

            Глеб даже не понял когда оказался на полу, а голос всё не унимался. Кричал, требовал, причитал, умолял на разные лады, меняя тональность и громкость.

            В какой-то момент юноша не смог разделить свои мысли и этот не замолкающий голос.

            Тени не обращали внимание на состояние своего потенциального спасителя они касались его ледяными руками, тянули за собой, тянулись к нему.

            — Прочь! — голос Глеба прокатился по коридору словно раскат грома. Сила на миг подчинилась разметав тени по углам, даже голос в голове затих будто испугавшись гнева Мастера Смерти.

            Обессилено прислонившись спиной к стене юноша шумно выдохнул.

            Выждав несколько минут, поднялся, чуть шатаясь и морщась от боли. Осмотрелся. Перед глазами всё ещё плавали разноцветные пятна, но он просто не обратил на них внимание. Ровно до того момента как одно из этих пятен не превратилось в неумершего.

            Этот был шустрее предыдущего.

            «Свеженький», — с отвращением подумал Бейбарсов, рывком уходя в сторону от огромных когтей норовящих распороть ему грудную клетку.

            Почти увернулся. Когти зацепили на излёте, прочертив четыре царапины на груди и располосовав руку.

            Глеб даже выругаться не успел, как получил второй удар, уже с другой стороны.

            «А вот это не хорошо».

            Бейбарсов всегда умел игнорировать боль если это необходимо. Умел бежать, даже если кровь течёт из множества ран. Он умел выживать как никто другой. И сейчас тело сработало само.

            Кол вошёл в голову монстра до половины. Нож со свистом расчертил воздух и рассёк горло противника, на лицо юноше брызнула гнилая кровь, ещё три росчерка ножа и сильный удар ногой. Голова монстра с хрустом отделяется от тела и Бейбарсов вскочив стряхивает её с кола. Второй неумерший чуть замешкался и Глеб успел разорвать дистанцию чтобы хоть немного перевести дыхание.

            В висках пульсировала боль, картинка перед глазами качалась словно на волнах. Мир смазался.

            _Умрёшь. Тебя загрызут «лани»._

            Наверное эти слова и отрезвили. Глеб дёрнулся как от удара током, сплюнул в сторону кровь бурлящую в горле.

            «Лёгким хана», — осознал он вытирая пузырящуюся у носа кровь.

            Четыре почти сквозные раны сильно кровоточили мешая дышать. Безголовый неумерший пошевелился и попытался встать.

            Ну естественно, его так просто не убьёшь.

            Бейбарсов держался из последних сил, но уже почти не мог стоять.

            Рука с ножом подрагивала, а вторая просто ничего не чувствовала.

            Он на миг закрыл глаза. Выдохнул, вдохнул превозмогая боль, а потом он просто рванул вперёд на ходу перехватывая нож обратным хватом.

            Он не чувствовал боли.

            Не чувствовал тела.

            Стиль мёртвой марионетки применялся не для того чтобы контролировать чужие тела.

            Он применялся на себе, в бою в котором нельзя победить.

            Этот дар, пожалуй единственное, что принадлежало Глебу изначально, по праву рождения. Этот дар не смог отобрать даже сфинкс.

            Удары сыпались один за другим. Откуда-то из бокового прохода появился ещё один неумерший, но юноше было плевать.

            Для себя он уже был мёртв. Просто он не мог уйти не сражаясь. А значит количество противников абсолютно не важно.

            Дверь в конце коридора распахнулась и Глеб краем глаза заметил стоящую в полосе света фигуру.

            «Ещё один противник…» — отстранённо подумал юноша и непроизвольно зажмурился от яркого зелёного света ударившего по глазам.

 

 

 

            С порталом явно было что-то не так, но Ягун списал колебания на неспокойный энергетический фон самого замка и бесстрашно шагнул в образовавшуюся пространственную дверь потащив за собой Ваньку.

            — Не шевелись! — Ванька первым сообразил куда их выкинуло.

            — Что это за красные сопли?

            — Не знаю, но он взрывается от прикосновений и мы опять в подвалах.

            — Значит телепортация блокирована. Придётся выбираться ножками, — играющий комментатор привычно не унывал.

            — И как ты себе это представляешь?

            — Примерно так. — Ягун поднял руку с кольцом и шепнул заклинание.

            Вспыхнуло.

            Стена красиво обвалилась засыпав бордовую взрывающуюся слизь.

            — Что бы ты без меня делал? — смеясь спросил Ягун запрыгивая на ближайший камень.

            — Умер бы, — серьёзно ответил Ванька и последовал за другом.

 

 

 

            Телепорт строился криво. Таня это сразу поняла и решила не рисковать.

            В конце концов из замка можно выйти и ногами, а вот собрать тело по молекулярным кусочкам будет явно некому.

            Прошептав заклинание ночного виденья девушка пошла по коридору держа кольцо наготове.

            Оно пригодилось ей совсем скоро.

            Откуда-то сверху спрыгнул волк. Точнее когда-то это существо было волком, сейчас оно представляло собой полуразложившийся труп с клоками некогда серой шерсти.

            Зверь угрожающе зарычал наступая на девушку.

            У него не было глаз, но он отлично её видел, чуял, а может даже слышал стук её сердца.

            И он был не один.

            У хорошего волка всегда есть стая.

            «Зомби? Марионетки? Драги?» — лихорадочно размышляла девушка, перебирая в голове заклинания и пятясь.

            Трое прыгнули одновременно, но девушка отбросила их в сторону силовой волной.

            Она очень хорошо помнила удивление Сарданапала, когда после успешного выполнения техник стихии земли у девушки так же легко и непринуждённо вышло совладать с воздухом.

            — Знаешь, Таня, земля подавляет в человеке все другие таланты, она не терпит рядом с собой других стихий, но почему-то не в твоём случае, — сказал тогда академик и грустно улыбнулся. И было в его улыбке что-то очень пугающее, словно он знал что-то очень важное, но молчал из личных соображений или же из страха перед своим знанием.

            Классические заклинания не срабатывали. «Волки» даже не думали отступать или умирать. Один довольно ощутимо рванул девушке ногу и она с вскриком пнула зверя по оскаленной морде чуть не оставив в его зубах ещё и обувь.

            Пришлось хромая отбегать.

            Эти волки поступали как самые настоящие живые хищники. Они кружили вокруг огрызающейся жертвы и ждали, когда она ослабнет настолько чтобы её можно было съесть.

            — Чёрт, когда-то у меня получилось, но…

            Вариантов не оставалось и Таня, морщась от неприятного предчувствия, сняла с пальца кольцо убирая его в небольшой нагрудный карман.

            Один раз она улетела очень далеко от дома Ваньки и попала в ураган. Пришлось приземлиться чтобы сберечь инструмент от повреждений. Тогда девушка думала, что в этом лесу не водится нежить. Во всяком случае опасная, но её переубедили. Таню атаковал зомби, на него не действовали обычные заклинания. Гроттер уже собиралась бежать, когда в ней пробудилась древняя тёмная сила. Зомби, пытающийся добраться до неё, остановился и, упав на колени, произнёс неразборчиво: «Госпожа». Таня тогда поспешно улетела не взирая на ураган.

            А после этого инцидента Феофил четыре дня подряд по пять минут в сутки ругался на чём свет стоит и постоянно плевался в разные стороны сине-зелёными искрами. Именно поэтому девушка сняла кольцо.

            «Ну же. Только бы получилось», — думала она, судорожно пытаясь найти силу внутри себя.

            Как ни странно тёмный дар отозвался почти сразу.

            Энергия закрутилась вокруг упругими потоками. Даже дышать стало сложнее.

            — Уходите, — тихо произнесла Таня не открывая глаз. — Уходите. Прочь!

            Выждав минуту и лишь потом открыв глаза она уже никого не увидела.

            «Отлично».

            Только вот пробуждённая сила никак не желала успокаиваться. Потоки тёмной энергии завертелись вокруг колдуньи с удвоенной скоростью. Стали почти осязаемыми.

            — Это была плохая идея, — проворчала Таня понимая, что контроль потерян безвозвратно.

            Она не знала ни одного некромагического заклинания. Ни одной техники. И ей некуда было выплеснуть силу, что столько лет копилась в ней.

            Пришлось импровизировать.

            Энергия потекла с пальцев подобно ртути. Осязаемая, опасная. Она заполняла собой комнату, просачивалась в щели, выплёскивалась в окно, порождала удивительные и пугающие иллюзии.

            Таня потеряла счёт времени. Когда тёмная энергия, бушевавшая внутри, наконец, успокоилась, Гроттер осознала, что у неё совсем нет сил.

            Особенно если учесть, что их изначально не было.

            «Когда выберусь отсюда лягу спать и просплю дня два, однозначно», — пообещала себе девушка, а спустя короткое мгновение она ощутила отдалённый, приглушённый расстоянием и стенами, всплеск магии. Распознать что именно она почувствовала, девушка не успела.

            Любопытство — бич всех магов.

            Естественно Таня пошла в том направлении, чтобы узнать что произошло.


	5. Не смотри на меня… так. Не смотри

            — Как ты здесь вообще очутился? — Ягун подсвечивал кольцом дорогу.

            — Проснулся, — лаконично отозвался Ванька настороженно осматриваясь.

            — Я тоже, интересно чья это шутка и почему пошутили именно с нами?

            — Этому шутнику клизму в мозг надо ставить. Тс-с-с… туши кольцо.

            Валялкин неслышно скользнул в сторону и буквально оттащил друга к ближайшей стене. Мимо них, громыхая старыми проржавевшими доспехами, прошёл труп, от него сильно воняло разложением и внук Ягге морщась зажал себе нос.

            — Гадость, — охарактеризовал он ситуацию и конкретно ходячего мертвеца, когда скрип его доспехов затих вдали. — Тебе не кажется, что здесь слишком много оживленцев?

            — Кажется. Как думаешь, сойдёт этот фарс за месть некромага чудом вернувшего себе способности?

            — Точно нет, — отозвался Ягун даже слишком быстро. Он, естественно, догадался кого подразумевал Ванька.

            — Ладно, идём, надо выбраться хотя бы из подвалов.

            Пол под ногами предательски скрипнул и ребята замерли. Ягун после встречи с живым мертвецом тушил свет кольца по любому поводу. На этот раз он очень правильно поступил. Совсем рядом, буквально в нескольких шагах послышалось зловещее рычание, а потом во тьме загорелись два красных глаза.

            Ванька потащил друга прочь ещё до того как мозг смог оценить ситуацию как очень опасную.

            Зрачки у твари, что гналась за ними, были вертикальными, как у кошки, а это значило, что она прекрасно их видит и в темноте.

            — Быстрее, сюда.

            Ванька толкнул какую-то дверь, но она не поддалась, парень навалился плечом в отчаянии пытаясь попасть внутрь комнаты, Ягун оттеснил его в сторону и рванул дверь на себя. Та поддалась настолько легко, что играющий комментатор едва устоял на ногах.

            — Скорее, — прошипел он буквально заталкивая Ваньку внутрь. Дверь захлопнулась казалось в то же мгновение, что и челюсти твари, когти прочертили по двери борозды, но внутрь, слава богам и демонам, она не открывалась.

            — Уф, — выдохнул Ягун прислушиваясь к скрежету.

            — Пока да, но что-то мне подсказывает, что эта тварь будет скрестись в дверь пока не процарапает её насквозь, — неоптимистично заметил Ванька.

            Ягун снова активировал осветительное заклинание.

            — Смотри, дверь.

            — Главное чтобы за ней никто не скрёбся. Идём.

            Ягун осторожно приоткрыл дверь и закашлялся.

            — Воняет тут… эй? Маечник, ты куда делся?

            Парень недоумённо осматривался вокруг себя, но видел лишь темноту и даже свет кольца не мог её разогнать.

            Стены отдалились, растворяясь где-то за пределами видимости, а тихий барабанный гул наоборот приближался, подобно размеренным шагам гиганта.

 

 

            — Секуритус Мортале! — выкрикнула девушка вскинув руку. Против такого количество странных существ использовать классические заклинания из общего курса было абсолютно бессмысленно. Чары, которые использовала Таня относились к высшей магии не использующей кольцо как проводник или концентратор силы, вместо кольца проводником энергии выступал сам маг, что позволяло использовать гораздо более сильные чары, при малой затрате энергии. Они позволяли на короткий срок сделать практически любого оживленца медлительным и не опасным.

            На очень короткое время.

            Глеба она узнала не сразу. Монстр пронзивший юноше грудную клетку с лёгким недоумением смотрел на свои окровавленные когти и тихо покачивался из стороны в сторону, точно так же как и его товарищи.

            Гроттер не мешкала. Короткое, всплывшее будто само собой, заклинание дало ей необходимую силу и она, подхватив бывшего некромага на руки, быстро выбежала за дверь, захлопнув её за собой.

            — Глеб? Эй. Глеб! Только не вздумай умирать! — Она потрясла его за плечи с ужасом смотря на раны из которых медленно, лениво сочилась кровь.

            Он уже не некромаг.

            Он человек.

            Хрупкий, как все люди.

            Он может умереть от таких ран.

            Тане понадобилось некоторое время чтобы прийти в себя. Выпутаться из липкой паутины страха и попытаться сделать хоть что-нибудь.

            Лечить — это талант, с которым у девушки весьма натянутые отношения, но в стрессовой ситуации ещё и не такое сделаешь.

            Остановить кровь. Наполнить сосуды магией, чтобы предотвратить их слипание, запустить механизмы регенерации, заставить сердце биться, принудительно. Наполнить лёгкие, заставить дышать.

            — Только не умирай.

            Секунды тянулись бесконечно долго. Он должен очнуться. Обязан.

            Не может он просто так умереть!

            — Уговорила, — выдохнул он спустя целую вечность. — Не умру.

            Лицо Гроттер осветила счастливая улыбка и держалась она ровно до того момента, как Глеба выгнуло дугой, а из всех углов к нему потянулись чёрные, словно маслянистые щупальца живой энергии. Они впитывались в его тело сводя мышцы судорогой, скручивая их, почти ломая кости. В распахнутых глазах юноши поселилась тьма, она разрасталась, захватывала собой радужку и дальше, разбегалась чёрными сосудами по щекам, затягивала непроглядным мраком.

            Наверное так могла выглядеть маска смерти.

            Тьма лилась из ран вместо крови.

            Вместе с кровью.

            Гроттер не могла даже коснуться его, мрак, словно живой, охранял свою добычу, огрызался, обжигая протянутые руки.

            Кажется она что-то кричала, но вспомнить что именно — довольно сложно.

            Выкрикивала его имя.

            Звала и умоляла.

            Весь этот ужас завершился так же неожиданно как и начался.

            — Что это было? — дрожащим голосом спросила Гроттер.

            — Чтоб я знал.

            Вместе со словами из его рта вырвалось облачко чёрного дыма и рассеялось. Постепенно из глаз юноши уходила чернота, она скапливалась в зрачках делая их матовыми и пугающими.

            Как раньше.

            На самом деле, Глеб знал, что произошло и это абсолютно не радовало.

            А Таня смотрела на него глазами полными ужаса.

            Как раньше.

            Он не хотел, чтобы она так смотрела.

            Боги свидетели, как он этого не хотел.

            — Откуда ты здесь? — тихо спросил Глеб, осматривая свои раны. Кровь уже не шла, а раны затягивались практически на глазах.

            — Не знаю, со мной часто такие приключения случаются, но меня, признаться, больше интересует откуда здесь ты?

            — Меня тоже. — Он встал чуть покачнувшись. Всё тело отдавалось болью, но её можно было терпеть, а вместо крови у него теперь циркулировала тьма обжигая изнутри. — Идём. Нужно выбраться отсюда.

            — Ты знаешь где выход?

            — Примерно. Держи кольцо наготове.

            — Всегда, — отозвалась Гроттер и пошла за бывшим некромагом задумчиво его разглядывая.

            Если бы она не знала, что Глеб потерял свой дар, то ни в жизнь бы не поверила чужим словам. Он казался таким же сильным. Скорее даже всесильным.

            Весь в крови. Израненный, но всё равно уверенный в себе.

            Двигается плавно, словно дикий зверь, словно и не болят раны вовсе. Словно и не устал.

            И Таня привычно уже боялась его.

            Точно как тогда, в Тибидохсе, когда боевая тройка некромагов только ступила на земли Буяна.

            Это было похоже на привычку. На глупую привычку.

            Привычку бояться даже не его, а себя рядом с ним.

            — Нужно спуститься вниз, выход чётко под нами сейчас.

            Таня кивнула удивляясь его чувству расстояния. Она уже десять раз потерялась в хитросплетениях коридоров и не могла даже сказать в том же крыле они находятся или уже в другом.

            — Вон лестница.

            Глеб обернулся ища взглядом то, на что указывала Таня.

            — Я её не вижу.

            — Сейчас.

            Таня вскинула руку с кольцом и прошептала заклинание обнаружения скрытого.

            — Теперь вижу, идём.

            Бейбарсов первым начал спускаться.

            Лестница была винтовая и шла, судя по всему, через все этажи, только была скрыта защитными чарами.

            Они спускались довольно долго, а потом услышали какой-то шум.

            Кто-то кричал.

            — Посмотрим? — Таня уже шагнула на площадку и закашлялась. — Ну и вонь… Глеб? Эй!

            Но ей никто не ответил, только слышны были барабаны.

_Бум-бум… бум._

_Бум-бум… бум._

_Бум._

            Всё ближе. Громче.

            Страх сдавил горло мешая дышать. Ноги налились свинцом, а вокруг расползлась тьма, почти осязаемая. Живая или никогда не жившая.

            Она проникала в тело, в душу, вырывала из подсознания самые страшные картины, какие мог создать мозг жертвы. Раскрашивала их чёрно-красными пятнами и сменяла с бешеной скоростью сводя с ума.

            Эта тьма была страхом в чистом виде.


	6. А ты уверен, что не боишься?

            «Что происходит?»

            Ванька сделал шаг вперёд и ему показалось, что он упал.

            Или взлетел.

            Или всё вместе.

            Расстояния изменились. Далёкое больше не было таковым. А до пола можно было дотянуться лишь пролетев четыре метра, или четыреста.

            Может ещё больше.

            А может до него нельзя было долететь вовсе.

            Иллюзии оживали.

            Миг и вокруг уже лес, но он не живой — мёртвый. И звери здесь все мёртвые.

            Нет. Умирающие.

            Это хуже.

            — Помоги!

            Ванька обернулся.

            — Таня? Что ты здесь делаешь?

            — Помоги! — Она смотрела сквозь него, куда-то вдаль, а из-под руки, которую девушка прижимала к животу сочилась кровь.

            Валялкин не знал, что делать. Обернувшись на мгновение он увидел себя.

            Немного другого.

            Повзрослевшего.

            Постаревшего?

            Он, тот, другой Ванька сидел на корточках рядом с раненым кабаном, который противно скулил от боли.

            Он не обращал внимания на Таню.

            — Помоги! — снова взмолилась она.

            — Останови кровь сама, — огрызнулся Валялкин будущего не отрываясь от лечения.

            «Что это? Иллюзия?»

            _Это страх._

            — Но это не мой страх! — Парень точно знал, что ему бы такое и в голову не пришло.

            _Не твой. Её._

            Ванька передёрнул плечами и картинка сменилась.

            Теперь он сам по пояс в крови, но под ногами нет опоры, словно он завис между небом и… кровью. Не выбраться и не утонуть. А вокруг плавают части тел животных и людей.

            Они уже разлагаются, но Ванька не чувствует запаха он только видит как мясо на глазах сгнивает, как протухает меняя свой цвет кровь, как она застывает.

            Всё это превращается в землю, тёмную, липкую землю.

            Спустя миг из неё пробиваются кривые ростки. Они бледные. Больные. Деревья тянутся к солнцу, которое почти не греет.

            Искорёженные, страшные деревья.

            Ваньку поднимает вверх.

            Или земля уходит из-под ног?

            И теперь он видит, что весь мир — это бурая, кровавая земля и кривые, изломанные, больные деревья.

            Больше — ничего.

            _Именно так тебе представляется мир будущего, верно?_

            Он передёрнул плечами.

            Сложно не согласиться с правдой.

            Именно это снилось ему, только не настолько реально.

            Не так близко.

            _Отдай мне то, что не принадлежит тебе и весь этот ужас кончится._

            — Что ты имеешь ввиду?

            _Сферу, которую ты нашёл в лесу. Она не твоя. Отдай её мне._

            Валялкин почти неосознанно касается кармана брюк где лежит странная вещь найденная в лесу.

            Он хотел показать её Тане, но не успел.

            — Нет.

            Он знает, что сильные маги не будут так сходить с ума из-за какой-нибудь ненужной безделушки.

            А отдавать тёмному магу (а в том, что хозяин дома тёмный Ванька не сомневался) очень нужный ему артефакт, который он почему-то не может забрать силой — чревато огромными бедами.

            _Упрямый глупец. Тогда беги, беги, как только умеешь бегать, потому что в этом мёртвом будущем ты всё же не один._

            Чувство падения сменилось резким ударом о землю и болью.

            Подняться — почти невозможно, но необходимо, потому что он уже слышит чьи-то шаги, ещё далёкие, размеренные, но эта новая земля отлично проводит звуки и прислушавшись можно услышать глухое рычание.

            Ваньке отчего-то кажется, что с этим зверем не договоришься и он подрывается игнорируя боль и бежит.

 

 

            — Где это я? Глеб?

            Голос Тани прозвучал удивительно громко и эхом отскочив от стен вернулся. Искажённый, пугающий. Неузнаваемый.

            Ей больше не нужен был ответ. Она узнала это место.

            Дубодам.

            Место из которого нет выхода.

            Только почему оно здесь? Под этим странным замком?

            Хотя кто его знает, как теперь выглядит эта тюрьма.

            Гроттер не боялась. Она знала, что нужно делать. Найти окно с разбившемся о решётку мифическим зверем. Прошлый раз их «выпустила» жар-птица. Может удастся выбраться вновь.

            Она шла по коридору из любопытства заглядывая в камеры.

            В шестой по счёту она увидела подозрительно знакомого человека. Он сидел опустив голову и обхватив колени руками.

            — Глеб?

            Поверить в это было сложно.

            Не хотелось верить.

            Он вскинул лицо услышав голос.

            «Значит он тут не так давно», — промелькнула короткая мысль.

            Девушка распахнула дверь камеры и подбежала к юноше, но спустя короткое мгновение с вскриком отпрянула.

            Это был не Глеб.

            Не совсем Глеб.

            Его лицо было разрезано пополам и сшито небрежно, толстыми нитками.

            Во второй «половине» Таня узнала Ваньку и закричала.

            — Не бойся. — Голос его хриплый и двойной. С эхо. — Не бойся.

            Он потянул к ней руки и они оторвались от тела, полетели к девушке сами делая нетерпеливые хватательные движения.

            Руки на глазах ссыхались. Словно мумифицированные.

            Таня с ужасом смотрела на эти изменения.

            — Иди ко мне, девочка.

            Голос и без того страшный изменился ещё больше.

            Стал узнаваемым.

            — Ты умерла! Я убила тебя!

            — Почти. Иди сюда.

            Гроттер видела как лица тех, кто был ей дорог так же как руки ссыхаются, глазницы проваливаются внутрь, а губы вытягиваются в тонкую линию.

            — Нет, этого не может быть! Нет!

            Сухие руки Чумы сомкнулись на шее и как глупого щенка потянули к хозяйке.

            — Мне всегда нравился тот черноглазый мальчик, что бегает за тобой. Как думаешь, он сможет узнать, что ты это уже не ты?

            Чума смеялась своим страшным смехом с нотками безумия, а Таня как заведённая повторяла: «Нет, этого не может быть».

 

 

            — Ты знаешь что делать.

            Он смутно узнавал этот голос. Но почему-то чувствовал, что говорит друг или, если точнее, не враг.

            — Знаю.

            Глеб не говорил, но слышал как говорит, и видел на столе перед собой какие-то записи.

            — Круг жертв, — напомнил голос.

            — Я знаю, не мешай. Шесть младенцев, ими открываем круг.

            — Верно. Пока круг активен ты будешь неуязвим и с каждым витком будешь набирать силу, но не затягивай, эффект не бесконечен, а не закрытый круг убивает.

            — Я же просил не мешать!

            — А когда я тебя слушал? — усмехается голос.

            — И верно. Шесть юных девушек лишённых дара.

            — В идеале девственниц.

            — Шесть парней лишённых дара.

            — Те же рекомендации.

            Глеб вздыхает, он понимает, что заткнуть говорившего нереально и продолжает читать:

            — Шесть светлых магов.

            — Верно, для тёмных ты будешь ещё слишком слаб.

            — Шесть тёмных и взрослый вошедший в силу дракон.

            — Когда начнёшь? — голос чуть сместился и теперь доносится от дальней стены за спиной.

            — Ты уверен, что это так необходимо?

            — Ты хочешь вернуть себе дар?

            — Хочу.

            — Тогда начинай. Это просто на самом деле.

            — Просто? Шутить изволишь?

            Глеб, наконец, обернулся и увидел себя. Второго себя, но как будто старше. Сильно старше. В глазах появилось что-то необъяснимое. Наверное так выглядит пресловутая «память веков».

            — У меня плохо с чувством юмора, тебе ли не знать.

            — Верно.

            — Тебе придётся убить её. Это обязательно.

            — Этого я не хочу.

            — Она потомок великого рода. Круг потребует её кровь, я просто великодушно тебя предупредил об этом. Хотя, видимо зря.

            — Платить её жизнью за дар. Это не та цена, которую я готов заплатить.

            — Получив обратно все способности, ты сможешь вернуть её.

            Глеб знал, что его двойник врёт, но он очень хотел верить, что это правда и он сможет вернуть и дар и любовь.

            — Начинай.

            — Хорошо.

            Желание верить слишком сильно.

            Желание вернуть силу — ещё сильнее.

            Желание любить и быть любимым — смазано. Недоступно.

            — Она сама убила себя, когда отвергла твою любовь, — прозвучал будто издалека голос его собеседника, а потом он уже ничего не слышал.

            Дети лежали в соседней комнате, спящие, зачарованные волшебством.

            Он взял первую люльку и понёс в другую комнату где на полу была нарисована пентаграмма.

            — Открываю круг, первой жертвой.

            Удар ножа и кровь стекает по рукам, заляпывает пол.

            Вторую люльку ему подают из темноты.

            Он даже не смотрит кто.

            Может скелет.

            Может слуга.

            А может он сам. Из будущего.

            — Требую силу в обмен на плату мою.

            Снова кровь.

            — Требую жизнь в обмен на плату мою.

            Дети плачут. Они умирают очень медленно.

            Магия не даёт умирать. Пока первый виток круга не будет завершён.

            Глеб оставляет тела на концах начертанной на полу фигуры. Идёт медленно. Проговаривает заклинания. Призывает силу.

            — Отдаю свои страхи вместе с жизнью чужой.

            Страхи отдавать легко. Смятение уходит из мыслей. Теперь важна только цель.

            — Отдаю свои слабости вместе с жизнью чужой.

            Плачь почти невыносим, но ускоряться нельзя.

            — Закрываю виток.

            Всё стихло.

            — Молодец. — Аплодисменты за спиной. — Теперь я точно смогу воплотиться, а не умру от старости как какой-то жалкий человек.

            — Ты нереален?

            — Я это ты, но позже.

            — Я окончательно свихнулся?

            — Пока нет, но у тебя впереди ещё пять витков.

 

 

            — Эй! Мамочка моя бабуся, да что происходит-то?

            Играющий комментатор нервно оглядывается по сторонам. Он ничего не видит кроме неясных образов, теней. Они сменяют друг друга слишком быстро, чтобы можно было разглядеть хоть что-то конкретное. Потом, спустя маленькую вечность, образы сменяются чёткой картинкой:

            Ягун, он всё такой же молодой и улыбчивый, только выше и, может, чуть более накаченный. Он сидит на скамейке драконбольного поля, рядом неизменный пылесос, ну как неизменный, модернизированный до неузнаваемости, но свой.

            Проходит лишь секунда, длинная как анаконда, и Ягун уже не видит себя «со стороны», теперь он смотрит «изнутри».

            Ангар Гоярына за спиной распахнут, а дракона нет. Джинны переводят туда Искристого, кажется это именно он, только сильно повзрослевший. Теперь он размером со своего папочку. Соловей бегает рядом и что-то кричит.

            Ягуну интересно.

            Он встаёт со своего места и идёт к тренеру.

            — Доброго, — он вскинул лицо к небу, — утра. А Гоярына куда?

            — Ягун, ты с кровати упал? Гоярын давно окаменел. К Ягге сходи, память проверь.

            Парень в замешательстве уходит.

            Гоярын окаменел.

            Эта информация не укладывается у него в голове и он бежит к бабусе.

            Ему немного страшно.

            — Бабусь!

            Она всё такая же, один в один как запомнил Ягун, даже шаль та же.

            — Что тебе, внучик.

            — Я не знаю что происходит.

            — О чём ты?

            — Соловей сказал, что Гоярын окаменел, а я помню, как всего неделю назад на тренировке забил ему гол!

            — Это должно было случиться. Садись. Сейчас найду травку…

            — Что случиться? Что?

            — Подожди, подожди. Сейчас.

            Запах каких-то благовоний отвлекает от мыслей, туманит восприятие и он закрывает глаза, но лишь для того чтобы открыть их на кладбище.

            Глаза мокрые и горят.

            Значит он плакал.

            Почему?

            Затуманенный взгляд цепляет могилы прямо напротив него.

            _Татьяна и Иван Гроттеры._

            Да, он помнил нечто такое. Ванька говорил, что не хочет своим детям фамилию своего рода.

            Боялся повторения истории. Злого Рока Судьбы.

            И только потом до него доходит.

            Могила.

            Их могила.

            Даты нет, только слова.

 

            _Вечная память тем, кто спас целый мир._

_Вечная память, отдыхайте, кончились пророчества._

_Вечная память лучшим родителям. Большего нельзя желать._

_Вечная память, ребята. Не забудем. Таких друзей не забывают._

 

            Он снова плачет, неосознанно, чувствует как слёзы скатываются по щеке вниз и впитываются в, и так мокрый, воротник рубашки.

            На могиле, чуть в стороне, словно в руках девушки, что теперь глубоко под землёй, лежит чёрная роза.

            Он тоже не забудет, никогда. У некромагов хорошая память. Пожалуй даже крепче камня, что использовали как надгробный.

            Ягун боится оборачиваться. Боится идти куда-то. Боится смотреть на другие могилы.

            Это будущее. Его будущее.

            А может всё это время память лишь играла с ним в игру? Может это уже реальность.

            Гоярын окаменел.

            А он, Ягун, лежит сейчас на кушетке магпункта и дышит проясняющими ум травами, что разложила вокруг бабуся.

            Только он не хочет этого! Он не хочет, чтобы память возвращалась, если она несёт такую страшную боль.

            Взгляд убегает сам, он больше не может смотреть на эту вычурную вязь на могилах друзей. Только видит он ещё более ужасную картину:

            _Екатерина Лоткова._

            Он догадывался, что они так и не распишутся. Им это было не нужно. Безусловная любовь, такая как у них, не нуждается в подтверждении печатями, на недолговечной бумаге.

            _Вечная память._

_Матери моих детей. Самой прекрасной женщине на свете. Всегда прекрасной._

_Люблю тебя, вечно._

_Прощай, любимая. Прощай._

_Ты подарила мне лучшие годы жизни, всё остальное — пустота._

_Пустота без тебя._

_Вечная память._

 

            Кажется от его крика содрогнулся весь мир.

            Он не хотел верить.

            Не хотел видеть, но видел и уже не мог остановиться.

            _Птоломей Ягунович._

            Здесь все могилы без дат. Так принято у магов, но сейчас Ягун проклинает эту традицию. Он не знает сколько прошло лет, но он помнит.

            Помнит сына, почти точную копию своего отца, только не такого лопоухого.

            Помнит его смех.

            Кажется человек не может выдержать столько боли.

_Вечная память сыну, другу и брату._

            Потом короткая приписка другим почерком и в стороне:

            _Любимому._

_Ты был редкостной занозой, но я буду скучать. Прощай, братик._

_Моему второму я. Не забуду._

_Моему продолжению, прощай сын._

            А дальше снова другим почерком:

_Слишком рано. Я не успела. Прости. Прощай. Люблю._

 

            Он уже не мог кричать. Свернулся клубком на земле и просто пытался дышать.

            — Лучше бы я умер, — шепчет парень пересохшими губами и лишь сейчас замечает на руке уже выгоревшую алую ленту. Ленту, которую когда-то носила в волосах его любимая.

            — Я не хочу! Не хочу это помнить! Не хочу! Сколько раз мне переживать их смерти? Сколько раз…

            Он кричал в небо, обращаясь к его молчаливой синеве и не чаял услышать ответ, но услышал:

_— Столько раз, сколько пожелаешь забыть._


	7. Их мир слишком далёк, верно?

            — Это всё иллюзия, — повторял он сам себе. — Иллюзия!

            Но никто не мог дать гарантии, что умерев в иллюзии он не умрёт в реальности, к тому же боль от трёх ровных царапин на предплечье была более чем настоящей. Поэтому он бежал, а вслед ему, отставая на полшага, неслись странные звери. Он плохо их разглядел, больше думал о том, как спастись.

            Ванька был неплохо натренирован. Жизнь в лесу способствует развитию выносливости, особенно если ты подрабатываешь в этом самом лесу ветеринаром.

            Парню довольно часто приходилось удирать от своих излечившихся пациентов, но всё же предел у выносливости был.

            И он приближался.

            «Чёрт возьми, это всего лишь иллюзия, я сам когда учился мог такие создавать, — Ванька себе льстил. Передать иллюзорную боль он не мог, как и не мог никто с его курса. Слишком уж сложная была наука. — Нужно просто убедить себя, что это всё не существует».

            _А если это не иллюзия? Если я перенёс тебя в будущее? Как тебе такой расклад?_

Ванька попытался не думать о словах неизвестного, но общую решимость это поколебало.

            Удар по лицу пришёл из ниоткуда. Словно воздух неожиданно стал твёрдым как камень и лишь спустя секунду парень различил стену. Тёмный камень обросший мхом и слизью. Винтовая лестница убегающая куда-то вверх и густой желтоватый дым достающий до колен.

            «Галлюциногенный газ?»

            Проверять свою догадку Ванька не стал и поднялся на несколько ступеней давая себе время на отдых. Сердце колотилось так будто он действительно пробежал много километров по рыхлой бордовой земле подгоняемый злобным рычанием за спиной.

            Когда сердцебиение успокоилось Ванька решил попробовать найти Ягуна.

            Он тоже мог куда-то убежать и тогда поиски станут сложнее, но Валялкин надеялся, что ему не придётся бродить по этим туманным коридорам слишком долго.

            Набрав в лёгкие побольше кислорода парень решительно шагнул в желтоватый вонючий туман.

            Первое мгновение он ничего не видел, но вскоре глаза приспособились к новому нестандартному освещению.

            — Нет, я убила тебя…

            Ванька резко развернулся на голос. Слишком знакомый, но нереальный.

            «Опять иллюзия?»

            Таня сидела прижавшись спиной к стене и шептала полную бессмыслицу о чьём-то убийстве.

            Не медля парень шагнул к любимой и, подхватив её на руки, побежал к лестнице.

            Шумно выдохнув Ванька посадил девушку на ступеньки убедившись что газ до них не достаёт.

            — Таня? Таня ты слышишь меня?

            «Может действительно очередная иллюзия? Да нет, не похоже… хотя слишком сложно судить».

            — Я убила… не может быть, — она продолжала шептать.

            — Таня! Никого ты не убила! Таня!

            Её зелёные глаза были затуманены и смотрели куда-то в пустоту. Туда где она убила кого-то.

            — Таня!

            Ванька потряс её за плечи в попытке достучаться и наконец получил ответ.

            Девушка закричала закрывая лицо руками и отпрянула.

            — Таня, это я, всё хорошо. Успокойся.

            — Чума… — дрожащим голосом прошептала она. — Чума-дель-Торт…

            — Она давно мертва. Её ты действительно убила. Всё хорошо.

            — Хорошо… — роботом повторила девушка.

            — Да, Таня, всё хорошо. Это была просто иллюзия.

            — Где Глеб?

            — И он здесь?

            — Да, наверное.

            — Может тебе привиделось?

            — Нет. Нет, не привиделось. Он там где-то, — она указала рукой вниз. — Мы как раз спустились, я пошла первая, услышала что-то, а он — за мной.

            — Ладно. Посиди здесь. Посидишь?

            — Да.

            — Молодец, я сейчас вернусь.

            Ванька снова глубоко вдохнул и пошёл искать других жертв глюков.

            Ягун лежал на полу, свернувшись клубком и… плакал.

            Ванька не стал медлить. Дыхание уже заканчивалось. Поднять Ягуна не представлялось возможным, за последние годы он здорово накачался и весил, пожалуй, больше Валялкина.

            Подхватив друга под руки, Ванька потащил его к лестнице и чистому воздуху.

            На полпути он понял, что не успеет и, опустив друга на пол, побежал к лестнице сам.

            — Нашёл? — взволнованно спросила Таня подавшись вперёд. Её глаза ещё были затуманены. Она попыталась подняться, но пошатнувшись села обратно.

            — Ягуна нашёл, вытащу его и пойду искать некромага, — пытаясь отдышаться произнёс Ванька.

            — Он уже не некромаг.

            — Не важно. Всё, я пошёл.

            Сорок секунд и Ягун уже сидит на ступенях. Он ещё не видит реальность вокруг себя, по его щекам бегут слёзы.

            — Эй, Ягун, ты меня слышишь? Это всё нереально. Ягун!

            Он мучительно фокусируется на лице друга, часто моргает, а затем расплывается в улыбке.

            — Какая хорошая иллюзия.

            — Мы не иллюзия.

            — Да-да, верно. Вы так и должны говорить. Вы не иллюзия.

            — Что с ним? — Таня взволнованно смотрит в лицо играющего комментатора. Ей непривычно видеть его таким.

            — Не знаю. Посиди с ним, попробуй достучаться.

            Ванька снова отправился в туман уже привычно задержав дыхание.

            Глеб сидел практически у самого выхода. Он будто что-то читал перелистывая невидимые страницы и проговаривал какие-то непонятные слова.

            Ванька взял его под локоть и потянул за собой надеясь, что его не придётся тащить так же как Ягуна.

            Глеб вскинул лицо и казалось увидел Ваньку, но не узнал.

            Шаг, другой. Он шёл медленно продолжая читать что-то «держа» книгу в левой руке.

            — Нашёл.

            Ванька вывел Глеба на ступеньки и отпустил его локоть. Бейбарсов тут же остановился и прислонившись к стене продолжил «чтение».

            — Он даже бояться правильно не умеет, — усмехнулся Валялкин. — Ягун, ты как?

            — Нормально.

            — Надо привести его в чувство, — заметила Таня поднимаясь. Её уже почти не шатало.

            — Сам оклемается. Не маленький, — отозвался Ванька падая на ступеньки.

            Неожиданно Глеб начал что-то говорить, из его носа потекла кровь, а стены, казалось вздрогнули.

            — Что это? — В голосе Тани лёгкая паника. Ей не нравится отсутствующий взгляд Бейбарсова и слова, что он произносит ей тоже не нравятся. Они отдаются эхом в её тёмной сущности.

            — Он что колдовать научился? — Ваньке тоже не нравится ситуация и он уже думает, что зря вытащил бывшего некромага из тумана.

            — Понимаешь, тёмная магия она не всегда требует чтобы у использующего её были какие-то способности. Желания порой достаточно, во всяком случае если это относится к жертвоприношениям. Думаешь в старые времена все жрецы обладали даром? Ничего подобного, — пояснил Ягун. — Сейчас попробую посмотреть, что у него там происходит. — Он закрыл глаза и «потянулся» своим сознанием к сознанию бывшего некромага.

 

            _— Четвёртый виток. Ты нашёл её?_

_— Нашёл._

_Ягун осматривается. Просторная комната, на полу начертана пятиконечная звезда со вписанными в неё рунами, всё вокруг залито кровью._

_Эту руну он узнал._

_И ритуал был ему знаком._

_«Вот чёрт!»_

_В центре звезды стоял Глеб и задумчиво листал книгу попутно проговаривая необходимые заклинания. В его правой руке зажат нож._

_У стены стоял… тоже Глеб, только немного другой. Более жестокий, холодный, и, кажется, старше._

_— Я встречу её, а ты начинай ритуал, — Глеб-старший отстранился от стены и пошл было к выходу, но тут Ягуну надоела роль простого наблюдателя._

_— Эй, Глеб, ты одурел совсем? Это же иллюзия._

_На него с равнодушием уставились два чёрных, затянутых сизой дымкой не его силы, глаза._

_— И что?_

_— Ну приехали. Иллюзия, понимаешь? Это всё ненастоящее._

_Ягун был мастером ментальных воздействий и мог играть с чужим разумом как хотел. Сейчас он достал из воздуха пылесос и, включив его пинком, всосал внутрь Глеба-старшего Тот даже не сопротивлялся._

_— Видишь?_

_Затем с лицом полного пофигиста он стёр и руны, и звезду, и кровь, даже стены и те исчезли._

_— Книжку дай сюда._

_Он направил трубу пылесоса на книгу в руках бывшего некромага и всосал и её тоже._

_А спустя ещё одну секунду его просто выкинуло из подсознания Глеба._

            — Ягун, что ты сделал? — Таня с любопытством смотрела на Бейбарсова, который зажмурившись пытался привести мысли в порядок.

            — Пропылесосил мозг, — отозвался Глеб вместо играющего комментатора. — Спасибо.

            — Было б за что. Так, ребят, кто-нибудь знает как мы все тут очутились? — Ягун вновь был доволен жизнью, улыбался и привычно светился оптимизмом.

            Таня покачала головой, Глеб хмыкнул вытирая кровь, а Ванька чуть помолчав произнёс:

            — Я знаю почему я здесь, могу предположить почему здесь Таня.

            — Вслух, маечник. Вслух, — ухмыльнувшись потребовал Глеб.

            — Я нашёл в лесу оду вещь, — начал Ванька скривившись от тона бывшего некромага, — которая очень нужна хозяину дома и, полагаю, он меня сюда и телеортировал, по какой-то причине он не может забрать эту вещь силой, вот и изгаляется.

            — А Таня тут причём?

            — Таню я обнимал, когда меня телепортировало. Захватил случайно.

            — Ну хорошо, с этим понятно, но мы-то с тобой точно не обнимались, мамочка моя бабуся, во всяком случае не так крепко и уж точно не ночью, — нервно хохотнул Ягун.

            — Зато ты был рядом со мной, — произнёс Глеб. — Меня могло телепортировать из-за действия зеркала Тантала, а тебя, соответственно, за компанию.

            — Вы? Вдвоём? — Таня изумлёно посмотрела сначала на Ягуна, а потом на Глеба.

            — Пили, — продолжил её мысль бывший некромаг усмехнувшись.

            — Насколько я помню много, — дополнил Ягун. — Я даже не помню где уснул. До лестницы точно дошёл, а дальше…

            — Я тоже только лестницу помню, — кивнул Глеб. Ухмылка на его лице медленно переросла в улыбку. — Да и её, признаться, смутно.

            — Когда вы успели подружиться? — изумилась Гроттер тщетно пытаясь усвоить полученную информацию.

            Парни переглянулись.

            — Если б мы помнили, — отозвались они хором и тихо засмеялись.

            — В тот раз мы, наверное, тоже пили, — предположил Ягун. — Я нашёл бабушкин старый погреб, она и сама о нём небось забыла, и вытащил оттуда пару бутылок…

            — Пару десятков, — поправил друга бывший некромаг.

            — Не пали контору! — возмутился играющий комментатор и закончил, — Вина. Которое мы, собственно, и пьём периодически. Два бокала и ты уже не помнишь кто ты и где.

            — Это, конечно, всё очень познавательно, но нам надо выбираться, — заметил Ванька чуть недовольно морщась. Для него стало неприятным открытием, что Ягун так сдружился с Бейбарсовым.

            — Я так полагаю отдавать безделушку ты не планируешь? — сразу переключился Глеб.

            — Нет. Я думаю это не лучшая идея.

            — Покажи. — Таня протянула руку чтобы забрать артефакт.

            Ванька без возражений передал сферу девушке.

            — Странно, ничего не чувствую, — произнесла она минуту спустя.

            — Совсем?

            — Абсолютно, даже обычная стекляшка и то больше энергии излучает.

            — Мне это кажется ещё более настораживающим, — заметил Глеб и сев рядом с девушкой забрал у неё предмет разговора.

            Гладкая, чуть тёплая сфера из непонятного синеватого камня, казалось, заполненная изнутри белым медленно шевелящимся туманом, немного пульсировала.

            — Ну что? — Тане было интересно какие последствия будут от того, что в Глеба впиталась какая-то тьма. Может он вновь обрёл силу?

            — Явно магия. После потери дара я стал ощущать её немного иначе, зато точнее. Она пульсирует, но магия не атакующая, скорее поддерживающая, щит или пространственный телепорт так же ощущаются.

            — Слабо похоже на телепорт, — заметил Ягун. — Их обычно как-то мельче делают, чтоб удобно было с собой таскать. Да и все амулеты до такого размера не догоняют.

            — Возможно это природный артефакт, — продолжила рассуждения Таня. — Или просто очень древний.

            — На природный мало похож, — возразил Глеб. Даже потеряв дар он продолжал изучать магию, теперь всю, не только ту что поднимала трупы. Ягун таскал ему из библиотеки книги. Аббдула, помня некромага, разрешал брать книги даже из закрытого доступа. Наверное он хотел чтобы юноша нашёл способ вернуть силу. Зачем? А кто его знает. Джинн, что с него взять? У них свои мотивы.

            — Тогда древний, кто у нас магические сферы делал и для чего? — Таня была приятно удивлена осведомлённостью Бейбарсова.

            Ванька же стоял чуть в стороне и просто слушал ребят. Сейчас он как никогда остро ощутил, что чужой на этом собрании. Таня была магом. Она жила с ним, но каждое утро телепортировала в Тибидохс (ради неё даже поставили особый портал способный переносить через Гардарику) где училась и параллельно вела занятия у младших курсов. Она занималась наукой, пошла по стопам своего отца, ну и на тренировки по драконболу она тоже ходила, что естественно. Гроттер не мыслила себя без неба. Ягун тоже играл и учился. Кто бы мог подумать, что такой разгильдяй как он продолжит заниматься магией желая добиться звания Магистра, а там и до Архимага не далеко. Даже Глеб и тот не бросил волшебство. Пусть и мог смотреть на магию лишь с теоретической точки зрения. Один Ванька отсёк все хвосты, решив что так даже лучше.

            Ему действительно было лучше. Проще. Он никогда не хотел быть магом, его семья не принадлежала к роду потомственных волшебников, просто природа пошутила наделив безродного мальчишку способностями, которые тому были абсолютно ни к чему.

            Только вот без этих способностей он отдалялся от своих друзей. Сейчас он даже не понимал о чём они говорят и давно уже не говорил с Таней. Точнее она ничего ему не рассказывала, только спрашивала о делах в лесу. Валялкин охотно рассказывал, но сам он её делами не интересовался. Он не хотел слушать о формулах, которые девушка вывела на основе других формул. Не хотел слышать о неопытных учениках, что чуть не спалили ей причёску на очередном занятии. Только иногда он расспрашивал о драконах, по ним он действительно скучал.

            «Я и не заметил как сильно ушёл в сторону», — с лёгкой грустью подумал парень.

            Ему не важны были эти знания, он делал своё дело, спасал животных, а не корпел над бумажками. И понять ребят он не мог как ни старался.

            А они не смогли бы понять его.

            — Значит Египет? — подвёл итог Ягун.

            — Пока остановимся на этом варианте. Если найдём постамент — попробуем активировать и тогда узнаем точно, — кивнул Глеб.

            — Ты помнишь формулу? — Таня чуть изумлённо посмотрела на бывшего некромага, она даже по своей теме формулы записывала в шпаргалку.

            — Придумаю на ходу. Не так уж это и сложно.

            — У него хорошо получается анализировать информацию, — пояснил Ягун с какой-то гордостью, будто это его заслуга. — Такие задачи решал, ты бы видела!

            — Ну здорово. Значит нам нужна какая-то подставка с рунами, верно?

            — Именно, — кивнул Глеб.

            — А выход вам уже не нужен? — спросил Ванька удивлённо.

            — Эм, — ребята на миг задумались словно забыли об опасностях. Они были вместе и все кошмары казались теперь чем-то из области фантастики. Во всяком случае они старались не думать о том, что привиделось им в жёлтом дыму.

            Ягун так всё ещё не верил в реальность происходящего, но был рад, даже если бы всё это было лишь игрой его воображения.

            — Пока нет. Если мы найдём как активировать артефакт, то сможем его заблокировать и тогда он перестанет быть опасным, — решила за всех Таня.

            — Главное чтоб нас по пути не убили, — проворчал Ванька. Идея с поиском гипотетической подставки под сферу, которая может и не существовать ему абсолютно не нравилась. Ему не нравился этот дом, ему даже компания в лице Глеба не нравилась. К тому же в лесу остался оленёнок с гипсом, сегодня-завтра надо уже его снять…

            — Пошли, маечник, не отставай, — позвал его Ягун вырвав из неприятных мыслей.

            Ваньке ничего не оставалось как пойти следом за ребятами с неприязнью наблюдая как Глеб упоённо спорит с Таней о чём-то явно магическом. И, что самое противное, ей это нравится.


	8. Не слушай барабаны

            — Ты ничего не слышишь? — Таня взволнованно вскинула голову. Глеб повторил её жест прислушиваясь.

            — Нет, но это не показатель отсутствия звука.

            — Я слышу. — Ягун чуть дёрнулся, как от холода. — Барабаны.

            — Да. — Таня рада, что это не её персональный глюк, но в тоже время ей неуютно.

            Ванька тоже попытался услышать, но ничего не вышло.

            — Не слушайте, — резко шикнул Бейбарсов. — Не слушайте их.

            — Почему?

            — Уши заткни! — Что-то в голосе Глеба заставило девушку подчиниться, Ягун и так уже забивал себе уши ватой, которую нашарил в сумке. Привык доверять бывшему некромагу.

            «Что это?» — Ягун профессионально натянул между спутниками ментальную сеть, своеобразную мобильную связь для магов.

            «Кукловод. Пока он не знает, что в здании помимо магов есть ещё и люди, когда поймёт — сразу сменит тональность так чтобы его слышали все», — пояснил Глеб забирая у играющего комментатора часть ваты. На всякий случай.

            «Что-то я не помню такого в учебнике», — заметила Таня.

            «Вы не проходили теорию некромагии. Это один из вариантов боевого гомункула. Собирается из… хотя не важно. Работает как кукловод, от того и название, все противники оказавшиеся в радиусе ста-пятисот метров, в зависимости от размера и силы фигуры, попадают под его контроль и нападают на своих союзников».

            «Выходит, мы тут зарулили в логово настоящего некромага?» — Ягуну самому не понравилось его предположение.

            «Не обязательно, но книжка по некромагии у этого субъекта явно имеется». — Глеб первым пошёл вверх по лестнице.

            «Что значит это твоё “не обязательно”?» — заинтересовался внук богини спешащий следом за другом.

            «Некромагия имеет нехорошую привычку подчиняться кому попало. Это тебе не светлый дар. Некромагия, как и практически любое тёмное волшебство может брать силу извне. Дар подобный моему, например, запросто черпает энергию из окружающего пространства, на неспокойном кладбище использовать некромагические ритуалы может даже лопухоид. Так что этому неизвестному не обязательно быть некромагом, достаточно просто много убивать, а с этим он справляется на диво хорошо».

            В мысленном диалоге повисла тишина, Ягун был мастером создания таких вот связок, в них никогда не прорывались «левые», личные мысли.

            Но вот сам создатель «беседки» мог читать кого угодно. Но читал он именно Глеба.

            Слишком волновал его тот страх из которого Ягун вырвал своего собутыльника и друга.

            Он осторожно тронул бывшего некромага за плечо одновременно с этим посылая короткий вопросительный импульс. Неоформленный, но он точно знал, что Глеб поймёт его правильно.

            «Я просто на это способен. Теперь знаю», — донеслась до играющего комментатора тихая мысль.

            «Не способен, — взбеленился Ягун. — Хватит накручивать себя попусту. Это была всего лишь иллюзия. Нереализованный страх».

            «А ты-то сам что увидел? Неужели то, чему не суждено случиться?»

            Ягун замолчал.

            Глеб как всегда точно попал в самую больную точку.

            Страх Ягуна действительно был его будущим.

            И тогда какое он право имеет утверждать, что это всего лишь иллюзия? Что этому не суждено сбыться?

            «В моём страхе ты единственный был бессмертным. Единственный кроме меня», — даже мысль его была тихой и Глеб понял, что именно видел играющий комментатор и хотел сказать что-то, что-то вроде: «Это всего лишь нереализованный страх», но, горько усмехнувшись, промолчал.

            Какое он имеет право?

            Ведь он не может знать, что туман этот не решил напугать их реальным будущим.

            Тот ритуал.

            Он действительно был способен на это. Способен ради себя и своего дара. Ради силы. Даже всесилия.

            Ради того ещё незнакомого себя из будущего, который так не хочет умереть обычным лопухоидом от скорой старости.

            Глеб из настоящего тоже не хочет.

            И он уже не может сказать, чего именно он не хочет больше: умереть обычным человеком или убить ту, что любил и любит.

            А любит ли?

            А любил?

            Он чувствовал силу внутри себя, она всё ещё циркулировала в его жилах вместо крови.

            Почти как раньше.

            Только теперь она причиняла боль, острую, почти нестерпимую.

            А ещё эти мысли.

            _Убийца._

            Удовлетворённо-радостно прозвучал хрипловатый голос его собственного дара, который зачем-то научился говорить.

            _Ты замкнёшь все витки. Ты вернёшь меня. Вернёшь._

            Он был похож на голодного, но излишне умного зверя, который точно знал, теперь точно, что его накормят.

            Ждать осталось совсем чуть-чуть.

            Но Глеб не собирался так легко сдаваться.

            Не сейчас и никогда.

            «У тебя есть план?» — мысленный голос Валялкина нервировал Глеба, кажется, даже больше чем реальный.

            Наверное всё дело в ощущении, чувство, что он забрался в его мысли, а не просто говорит с ним.

            Неприятно.

            «Нет, разберёмся по ситуации».

            Глеба не пугала реальность, смерть не худшее что может с ним приключиться.

            Во всяком случае этот замок точно мог предложить тысячу вариантов «кровавых развлечений».

            «Выход должен быть здесь, кстати».

            Таня посмотрела туда, куда указывал Глеб, но ничего не увидела.

            «Не заклинание, просто стена», — произнесла она прощупав пространство энергетическими сенсорами.

            «Чудно, что ещё скажешь про стенку?» — Глеб немного злился. Получается этот чокнутый колдун ножками не ходит? Но как-то людей он к себе в замок перевозит, возможно у него есть свой собственный портал на который не действуют блокировки, а возможно с другой стороны замка есть ещё один вход.

            «Ну… взрывать я бы её не рекомендовала, что-то с ней не так… в энергетическом плане. Похоже на темницу для какой-то силы… не знаю как объяснить».

            «Ладно, идём дальше. Оставляем план с поиском постамента для сферы как первостепенный».

            Глеб на мгновение остановился.

            И куда идти?

            «Наверх, наверное?» — неуверенно подумал играющий комментатор.

            «Наверное», — подхватил его мысль бывший некромаг и привычно пошёл впереди. Таня шла рядом с Валялкиным подхватив его под руку. У неё в очередной раз проснулась совесть и теперь она старалась не отходить от юноши с которым жила.

            Только вот очередное приключение всколыхнуло воспоминания о тех временах, когда они втроём спасали мир.

            Теперь их троица распалась. Ванька отошёл от них. Он больше не участвует, а его место неожиданно занял бывший некромаг так и не смирившийся с потерей дара.

            Да уж.

            И как Таня даже подумать могла, что Бейбарсов способен с чем-то смириться?

            Стук барабанов пробился сквозь вату в ушах и Глеб остановился как вкопанный.

            Этого не могло быть. Кукловод не умеет проникать в сознание. Его способности ограничены акустическим воздействием на жертву.

            Во всяком случае если не вносить в создание гомункула изменений и не вживлять артефактов.

            Как можно не слушать свои собственные мысли?

            Никак.

            А гул этих чёртовых барабанов был неотделим от мыслей, только он не туманил разум, как должен был.

            Просто в какое-то мгновение Глеб понял, что не способен больше управлять своим телом.

            Он, словно робот, пошёл вперёд, поднялся на два пролёта неспособный даже обернуться, посмотреть идут ли за ним.

            Скорее всего идут.

            Гул барабанов разрушал все ментальные чары, за ним не было слышно своих мыслей, не то что чужих.

            Глеб никогда не видел Кукловода вблизи, только читал о них и знал как создавать, но на практике — не встречал.

            И, если уж честно, не хотел встречать.

            Это было очень странное зрелище.

            Высокая, казалось бесформенная, фигура возвышалась в центре огромного зала.

            И когда они успели сюда прийти?

            В искривлённых, гнущихся в самых неожиданных местах, непропорционально длинных руках существо держало огромные, по виду берцовые, кости.

            Кому они могли принадлежать при жизни оставалось только догадываться, но кому-то невообразимо огромному.

            И вдохновенно било ими по внушительному барабану сшитому из лоскутов.

            Человеческую кожу Глеб узнал безошибочно.

            Бывший некромаг никогда не видел Кукловодов, но с этим явно было что-то не так.

            Его основная задача — туманить разум врага и стравливать между собой противостоящие силы, а не заставлять танцевать вокруг себя в каком-то диком, даже пугающем кровавом танце.

            Женщины, мужчины и дети беспорядочно двигались по кругу раня себя и друг друга длинными узкими ножами. Они вздрагивали и изгибались в ритм барабанов.

            Всюду была кровь и трупы.

            Глеб буквально спиной ощутил, как Таня дёрнулась в безуспешной попытке вырваться из-под контроля, но у неё, конечно же, ничего не вышло.

            Неожиданно Бейбарсов ощутил свободу и даже смог осмотреться.

            Чуть правее Кукловода стояла Железная Дева.

            Чудный пыточный инструмент, она со скрипом распахнулась и из неё выпал человек, его проворно оттащили в сторону другие зомбированные музыкой барабанов. На полу осталась бордовая полоса.

            Бывший некромаг заметил, что шипы её гораздо длиннее чем нужно тонкие как спицы, наточенные, при закрытой створке они должны просто пронзать жертву насквозь. Да и количество их внушает уважение.

            Попавший внутрь в мгновение превращается в сито.

            Не интересно.

            Ничего этот гомункул не смыслит в настоящих пытках.

            Быстрая смерть к ним не относится.

            — Глеб!

            Некромаг уже вынул из ушей бесполезную вату и обернулся на вскрик.

            Таня, неумолимо шла к Деве и звала его.

            Она тоже получила некоторую свободу, которая выражалась преимущественно в том, что она могла говорить.

            Правда это не особенно помогало девушке.

            — Нет!

            Глеб не думал ни одного мгновения, он рванул вперёд и бесстрашно шагнул внутрь Девы неосторожно оцарапав спину о шипы.

            Таня остановилась словно бы в замешательстве, но глаза её были полны страха.

            Кукловод рассмеялся и смех этот похож был на ужасный металлический скрежет, а голос его был тих и казалось звучал из другой реальности:

            — Закрывай, девочка. Он заплатил твою цену.

            Руки Тани затряслись, она как могла сопротивлялась нитям Кукловода, но куда юной ведьме идти против свихнувшегося гомункула порождённого запретным волшебством?

            — Всё будет хорошо. — В глазах некромага плещется холодная тьма.

            — Врёшь. — Голос девушки чуть дрожит.

            — А не всё ли равно сейчас?

            Кукловод тянул, ему нравилось играть с людьми, они так забавно сражаются за свою жизнь.

            А такой спектакль, когда один жертвует собой ради другого, он видел впервые.

            «Некромаги, даже бывшие не умирают просто так», — подумал он, надеясь, что Таня услышит, но она не услышала. В отличие от Ягуна девушка не имела привычки зеркалить собеседников.

            — Закрывай, — голос Глеба не дрогнул.

            Руки Гроттер послушные лишь воле Кукловода с силой захлопнули створки.

            Из глаз юной ведьмы потекли бессильные слёзы. Она ожидала хотя бы вскрика, ни один человек, даже если он некромаг не может выдержать такую боль молча.

            Она не знала, что шипы этой девы пронзают насквозь сразу.

            Это не пыточный инструмент, скорее просто банальная казнь.

            Дева чуть вздрогнула, по ней словно электрический разряд пробежал, а через секунду из неё потекла чёрная смола, во всяком случае было очень похоже на смолу.

            Некромагов считали бессмертными не потому что они не умирали.

            Нет сложности уничтожить даже активно регенерирующее тело, критический уровень повреждений есть даже у богов.

            Другое дело, что погибший некромаг не стирается из реальности сразу.

            Тело, израненное и неспособное держать в себе дух мастера Смерти, выпускает на волю самое опасное существо. Бестелесное, но способное убивать. Существо в котором от некромага остаётся лишь его последняя воля. Последнее желание.

            Кукловод подписал себе смертный приговор.

            Хотя откуда он мог знать о таких нюансах?

            Ведь о них не знало и Магщество.

            Пусть радуются, что им так и не удалось опробовать «Раздиратель».

            Крик Кукловода сложно было сравнить с каким-либо существующим звуком да и не было на это времени. Слишком быстро оборвался.

            Таня обрела свободу действий и рванула створки на себя.

            Из Железной Девы на её руки буквально вывалилось бездыханное тело.

            Она старалась не смотреть на него.

            «Я это уже делала… Запустить сердце, нет, сначала энергию в сосуды вместо крови…»

            Её мысли разбегались в стороны и она никак не могла сосредоточиться на заклинаниях, а тёмная сущность металась по комнате уничтожая всё живое и лишь к Тане она не приближалась.

            По лестнице вверх взбежал Ягун, он что-то кричал прямо на ходу, что-то о том, что они с Валенком не смогли двинуться с места и, кажется, ещё что-то.

            Он издалека понял, что произошло.

            Читал об этом в одной из запрещённых книг, которые привозил Глебу.

            Играющий комментатор в отличие от Тани знал, что ещё не всё потеряно, если быстро восстановить целостность тела, хотя бы до половины, а дух некромага, ещё будет рядом и главное будет не против вернуться обратно в тело, то всё будет хорошо.

            Теоретически.

            — Держи его голову, вот так. Ванька не подходи! Оно убьёт тебя! Где же… — Ягун был непривычно собран, он вытряхнул из сумки все зелья и стал что-то поспешно смешивать.

            У него даже руки не дрожали.

            Счёт шёл на секунды.


	9. Мы всего лишь поиграем...

            — Он всё ещё не дышит. — Таня взволнованна, она не замечает слёз капающих с подбородка и бегущих по шее.

            Ягун не отвечает. Продолжает смешивать и вливать в приоткрытые губы друга получившиеся зелья остатками щедро поливая раны.

            В целом он осознаёт, что всё это уже бессмысленно, но сдаться сейчас он не может.

            Ванька до сих пор сидит на ступеньках. Ягуну он верит и не приближается.

            Даже мёртвый некромаг может быть опасен, а судя по тому месиву, что устроил его дух — конкретно Глеб крайне, просто удивительно как, опасен.

            — Он же не может умереть, правда? — Таня неосознанно поглаживает бледные скулы некромага большими пальцами.

            — Если он сдохнет я сам его прибью, — сквозь зубы произнёс Ягун вливая очередную порцию зелий и с силой нажимая на грудную клетку уже не надеясь на результат.

            Глеб зашёлся в хриплом надсадном кашле, тёмный дух метавшийся по комнате воронкой втянулся обратно в тело.

            Таня не особенно отдавая себе отчёт в действиях обняла некромага и поцеловала его в щёку.

            — Отлично. Ради… этого. Стоило. Умирать, — отрывисто произнёс он растянув губы в кривой усмешке.

            Дышать было больно.

            Оживать вообще не самое приятное занятие, а если тебе в этом помогает Ягун так ещё и опасное.

            Некромаг задумчиво покрутил срастающимися суставами, они неприятно захрустели, но процесс регенерации ускорился.

            — А ну-ка, — играющий комментатор обеспокоенно подался вперёд, — глазки покажи.

            Глеб мрачно посмотрел на друга. В глубине его зрачков клубилась тьма, она переливалась алыми отсветами, закручивалась в неровные спирали.

            — Мамочка моя бабуся, Бейбарсов, ты лох.

            — Я в курсе.

            — Что ты имеешь ввиду? — Таня обеспокоенна, она даже забыла о своём смущении.

            — Не важно, — перебил внука богини Глеб. — Идём.

            Он попытался встать, но ничего не вышло.

            — Нет. Не идём. Сорок семь секунд до восстановления коленных суставов.

            — Глеб, хватит! Говори что произошло? — Гроттер начинала потихоньку злиться.

            — Дар вернулся к нему, — пояснил Ягун невзирая на взгляды некромага, которые не сулили играющему комментатору ничего хорошего. — Но он всегда требует плату. Это же некромагия. Полагаю нынешняя плата это Круг Жертв, верно?

            Глеб чуть скривился.

            — Угадал. Чем сильнее дар, тем б _о_ льшую плату он требует. Круг жертв, это наивысшая цена.

            — Это очень плохо? — Таня не знала такого ритуала.

            — Ну, — Глеб ещё периодически сплёвывал густой тёмной кровью, но говорил уже без усилий, — в целом не так уж плохо, нужно всего-то убить шесть светлых и шесть тёмных магов, шесть девушек и шесть юношей лишённых дара, шестерых младенцев и взрослого дракона на пике сил. И если магов и людей я ещё найду, то где взять дракона? Да шучу я. Не смотри на меня так, Таня.

            — Н-не шути так, — Гроттер немного заикнулась.

            — Кстати, а где Валялкин? Не вижу его останков.

            Глеб точно знал, что попадись ему Валенок, когда он, некромаг, за пределами тела, то выжить ветеринару не поможет ничего.

            — На лестнице сидит. Я предупредил его чтобы не приближался, а то ты когда мёртвый очень нервный, — сообщил внук Ягге. Он ещё не потерял надежду разрушить эту, уже порядком надоевшую, вражду между своими друзьями.

            — Даже жаль, — хмыкнул Глеб поднимаясь на ноги. Его уже не шатало.

            Дар некромагии словно бы старался наверстать упущенное за время, что он был заблокирован.

            — Ты пугаешь меня, — тихо заметила Гроттер.

            — Как всегда. — Глеб, почти безразлично пожал плечами.

            — Ты этого не сделаешь. — Ягун был рад, но радость его омрачилась состоянием друга. Никто не хотел возвращения дара, не таким образом.

            — Не факт.

            — Не дури. Ты не сделаешь этого.

            — Тогда твой кошмар действительно лишь игра воображения.

            — Почему?

            — Потому что в нём я был жив.

            — Ты не умрёшь.

            Таня не понимала о чём они говорят. И причём здесь смерть некромага? Но явно ничего хорошего всё это не сулило.

            — Идёмте, нам нельзя медлить, — поторопил спутников Бейбарсов. Он не хотел продолжать тему жизни и смерти.

            К тому же он ещё надеялся, что Круг не потребует жизнь девушки в чьих жилах течёт кровь древнего рода.

            Очень надеялся.

            Глупо, правда?

 

 

            Дальше они шли молча.

            Каждому было о чём подумать.

            Ванька размышлял о том, что неплохо было бы уговорить их бросить эту дурную затею со сферой и таки попытаться найти выход.

            Таня не могла выкинуть из головы слова некромага, о том, что он может умереть. Для неё смерть Глеба всегда была чем-то фантастичным. Только вот, кажется, она действительно попала в какой-то иной мир, где Бейбарсов умудрился буквально в последнюю секунду ускользнуть от лап Смерти уже два раза подряд. А может и больше. Таня не знала. И теперь он, кажется, всё ещё балансирует на краю пропасти. Это пугало. Она никогда не желала Глебу смерти, пусть он её и раздражал порой.

            Теперь она по-новому посмотрела на Бейбарсова.

            Теперь он не такой уж и неуязвимый.

            Ягун перебирал в голове свои воспоминания, точнее он пытался их отогнать, но могилы друзей и близких так и стояли перед его внутренним взором. Иногда даже казалось, что ему мерещится этот дом, по коридорам которого они бредут.

            Иллюзия и реальность смешались и разобрать что правда, а что лишь морок стало неимоверно сложно.

            Глеб же думал о ритуале. Он взвешивал все возможности. Все доступные варианты.

            Он не хотел умирать. Не так.

            Быть выжженным своим собственным даром изнутри… не самая лучшая смерть.  Не для него.

            Умереть в бою? Да. Умереть за девушку которую он всё ещё, кажется, любит — да.

            Он хотел жить и он хотел вернуть себе всё могущество, что так несправедливо отобрали.

            Он ведь не получил этот дар просто так, он не родился с ним, нет. Он работал чтобы обрести силу, он потратил много лет своей жизни на изучение, он победил в казалось безнадёжном поединке с одним из сильнейших некромагов, он вынес из этого боя великую силу и потерял её по вине светлоглазого ветеринара, который не иначе как по ошибке оказался магом.

            Лишиться всего этого в один миг — больно и несправедливо.

            Некромаг привычно шёл впереди, рядом с ним, задумчиво смотря под ноги брёл Ягун, а за спиной Гроттер, она всё ещё шла рядом с маечником, наверное так и не смогла договориться со своей совестью.

            Бейбарсов толкнул дверь ладонью и в ту же секунду ему пришлось уходить от брошенного кем-то ножа, он откатился в сторону, а Ягун подбил рукоятку, чтобы клинок не пришил Ваньку.

            — Мог бы и сам это сделать, — шикнул играющий комментатор, на поднимающегося с пола некромага.

            — Зачем?

            — Действительно.

            — Ну что вы там стоите и не заходите? — пропел из-за закрытой двери красивый женский голос.

            — Потому что в нас ножами кидаются, мамочка моя бабуся, с чего бы нам заходить?

            — Хм… хорошо. Я больше не буду, но кто-то из вас должен сразиться со мной один на один иначе я вас не выпущу.

            Всё вокруг заволокло багряным туманом, он разбежался волнами вдоль стен, пола и потолка, застыл прочной плёнкой пружинящей под ударами.

            — Хватит тратить силы, я же сказала, что выпущу если кто-то из вас меня победит.

            — Всех выпустишь? — уточнил Ягун отходя от плёнки по которой нанёс пару тройку ударов.

            — Всех.

            — Хорошо, я пойду.

            — Ненормальный? Только что оклемался, — рыкнула Таня, она старалась казаться разозлённой, но в её голосе всё равно проскальзывало беспокойство.

            — Так оклемался же. — Некромаг чуть усмехнулся и не дожидаясь дальнейших заверений в его полной тупости вошёл в комнату.

            В залу, если точнее.

            Огромное помещение с резными колоннами уходящими куда-то далеко вверх, слабо освещённое редкими, тусклыми факелами и свечами, а в самом центре на высоком троне сидит девушка. Она абсолютно обнажена, за исключением правого предплечья плотно охваченного двумя широкими металлическими кольцами.

            Абсолютно совершенное и крайне опасное существо.

            Глеб остановился в некотором замешательстве.

            — Что такое? — Ягун естественно ломанулся сразу за другом не желающий оставлять того одного.

            — Я чувствую себя как в музее некротических тварей, — признался Бейбарсов. — Только вот экспонаты больно шустрые.

            — Ты знаешь как победить её?

            — В теории это невозможно.

            — Как?

            — Это шерба, кукла созданная для того чтобы убивать себе подобных.

            — Некромагов?

            — Именно. Она абсолютно невосприимчива к магии смерти.

            — И как же её создают?

            — Ты точно хочешь знать?

            — Я хочу пожить чуть дольше, а пока ты говоришь она не нападает, так что объясни.

            — Хорошо. Шербы по сути являются некротическими творениями, но их, в отличие от многих других гомункулов не собирают из разных частей тел людей и животных, а используют готовое рождённое тело, чаще всего женское. Создание шербы дело довольно таки длительное и трудоёмкое. В процесс включено огромное количество пыток призванных сломать и подчинить разум жертвы, потом вживление артефактов-накопителей и многое другое.

            — Ты много о нас знаешь, — заметила девушка, она благосклонно слушала некромага чуть прикрыв глаза. Словно бы даже наслаждаясь его голосом.

            — Я сделал одну такую, — некромаг пристально посмотрел на свою противницу. — Два года потратил.

            — Ах делал… И что думаешь?

            — Думаю, что вы слишком своевольны для оружия.

            — Мы ещё и умны. Знаешь как создали меня? О уверена тебе такое и в голову бы не пришло. Нас, девочек примерно пятилетнего возраста, было много, думаю больше сотни, возможно даже две. Нас забрали из семей, украли, когда все тихонько спали в других комнатах и привели сюда, поочерёдно, правда. Нас закрыли в подвалах населённых монстрами и мы дышали отравленным воздухом впитывая энергию тысяч смертей, мы пили гнилую кровь и ели изъеденную червями плоть разлагающихся трупов, а потом Господин сказал, что выпустит на волю ту, что выживет, но только одну. — Она сделала паузу и продолжила: — Я убила их всех. Потом он ставил на мне опыты, он травил меня ядами и пытался уничтожить. Только ничего не вышло и теперь я живу на этом этаже, но мне скучно, все мои игрушки сломались. Я уже давно одна здесь… так что хватит говорить, мне надоело, начнём игру.

            — Не приближайтесь, — скомандовал Глеб уходя в сторону.

            — Глеб! — Таня рванула было к некромагу, но Ягун успел поймать её под локоть.

            — Держи её, — попросил Бейбарсов и в ту же секунду острая игла вонзилась ему в плечо заставив досадливо шикнуть от острой боли.

            — Не отвлекайся, милый.

            Шерба держала в руках ещё одну иглу, она катала её между длинных пальцев и решала куда бы её бросить, в какую часть тела.

            — Я тебе, не милый, — прошипел Глеб отбрасывая в сторону окровавленную иглу.

            — Не злись, какие игрушки предпочитаешь? Я могу поделиться. Меч или, может, нож? Несколько ножей?

            Эта игра обещала затянуться очень надолго.

            Шерба, по определению неуязвима, а регенерация у неё в разы быстрее чем у некромагов, что делает её, пожалуй, самым опасным противником.

            — Меч, — тихо обронил Глеб протягивая руку.


	10. Танец с шербой

            Глеб умел обращаться с мечом, с любым, хоть с саблей, хоть с двуручником. Эти навыки входили в обучение некромагии, как и многие другие…

            Его ладонь чуть дрогнула и с пальцев потекла густая тьма.

            Чужим клинком много не намахаешь, а если от дара уже нельзя отказаться, то почему бы его не использовать?

            Умирать так с музыкой.

            Сотканный из тьмы клинок со свистом рассёк воздух отбивая в сторону тонкую, практически незаметную иглу.

            Сейчас он сбросил все маски.

            Он больше не был роковым мальчиком-вуду.

            Не был юношей, который влюбился в рыжеволосую ведьму.

            Он больше не был даже человеком.

            Он был некромагом, который шёл на смерть и даже, в какой-то мере, желал её.

            Умирать от рук неуязвимой шербы… в каком-то смысле это было даже правильно. Не постыдно.

            Шерба любила игры, она любила растягивать удовольствие, и удовольствие от чужой смерти она предпочитала тянуть как можно дольше.

            В её руках появились два клинка с изогнутыми лезвиями, они оставляли за собой едва заметный шлейф будто бы горячего воздуха, который немного искажает пространство. Она не атаковала, а медленно шла к своему противнику растянув губы в улыбке.

            На её совершенном лице улыбка эта смотрелась особенно пугающе.

            Всё же удивительно как магия Смерти меняет существ, все её творения либо безобразны до омерзения, либо совершенны, словно сошедшие с небес ангелы и, что примечательно, чем опаснее — тем более притягательны.

            Вот и шерба была совершенным творением магии.

            Она не сражалась — танцевала. Её клинки со свистом рассекали воздух, сталкивались с мечом Глеба или с его телом, оставляя глубокие кровоточащие раны.

            Шерба пока не собиралась его убивать.

            Не так легко.

            — А ты неплохо сложен, милый, — произнесла она разрывая дистанцию на три шага, чтобы полюбоваться на то как рубашка некромага кровавыми лоскутами упадёт на пол.

            Зрелище действительно было красивым, раны заживали на глазах предварительно заполняясь изнутри липкой тьмой, а кровь разводами растеклась по крепким мышцам создавая какой-то странный узор, притягивая внимание.

            Во всяком случае Танино внимание так точно.

            Она не могла оторвать взгляд от этого зрелища. Цвет крови на обнажённом теле цеплял какие-то странные струнки в её тёмной сущности. Заставлял её собственную кровь бурлить.

            Ей больше не хотелось вмешаться в поединок.

            Хотелось только наблюдать.

            Странное состояние похожее на транс отступило, когда шерба вдруг остановилась напротив своего противника и нахмурилась.

            — Мне становится скучно, — заявила она своим прекрасным голосом.

            Таня вздрогнула. Почему-то сейчас она отчётливо поняла, что Глебу дольше не выстоять. С ним играли, как играет сытая кошка с мышью, но кошка проголодалась и теперь игра закончилась.

            — Знаешь в чём твоя проблема? — спросила шерба медленно приближаясь к некромагу. — Наверное не знаешь. Проблема твоя в том, что ты с самого начала решил погибнуть здесь. Не лучшая установка перед боем, тебе не кажется?

            «Погибнуть? Что за чушь?» — взволнованно подумала Таня подавшись вперёд, но Ягун снова её удержал.

            — Пусти меня!

            — Ты не должна рисковать своей жизнью, — произнёс он тихо.

            — Он может погибнуть.

            — Да, особенно если ты сейчас вмешаешься и ему, ко всему прочему, придётся защищать ещё и тебя.

            Ягун говорил очень умные вещи, только вот сам он думал лишь о том, как спасти друга.

            И, что самое страшное, не находил выхода.

            Нет, на самом деле был один способ спасти Глеба от шербы…

            — Глеб! — Ягун выступил на пару шагов вперёд и начал говорить, медленно, тихо, но голос его звучал словно в горах отдаваясь звонким эхо.

            Некромаг болезненно дёрнулся на секунду обернувшись.

            Он узнал слова.

 

            Боги, даже полубоги сильны и бессмертны.

            Они не могут отказаться от своего бессмертия. Это и дар и проклятие одновременно.

            Но один способ внук богини знал.

            И ритуал он тоже знал очень хорошо.

            У них нет времени рисовать пентаграммы и нет даже ритуальных ножей, но он верил, что его желание сможет заменить всю атрибутику.

            Ведь этот ритуал был рассчитан на пленённого бога, который будет очень против того, что его лишают силы и бессмертия.

 

            — Заткнись! — рыкнул Глеб уходя от атаки шербы. Пока ему хватало скорости и ловкости. Его тело было окутано спасительной тьмой, которая пока подчинялась магу, направляла его прочь от смертельных клинков.

            Но Ягун не замолчал, он продолжал говорить вертя в пальцах самый обычный складной нож. Шерба не обращала внимание на бормотание внука Ягге.

            Не видела в нём опасности.

            А зря.

            — Нет! — Глеб развернулся на пятках игнорируя атакующую его шербу и выбросил вперёд руку закрываясь от силы, что вырвалась из тела юного полубога уже упавшего на пол с пронзённым сердцем. Он отразил её обратно, но слишком спешил и не смог проконтролировать поток силы.

            Энергия, когда её так много приобретает материальность. Она рикошетом разлетелась в стороны.

            Досталось даже шербе. Её отбросило прочь разворотив половину тела.

            Глеб не медлил. В три прыжка он оказался рядом с раненым врагом и яростно прошипел в самое ухо:

            — А я нашёл способ убить тебя.

            Его пальцы коснулись окровавленных висков шербы и сразу в её голову потянулись почти бесплотные, но ощутимые нити золотистого света, они захватили её разум в тиски лишая возможности двигаться и мыслить, а потом Глеб просто вырвал из тела изуродованную прогнившую душу обладающую силой сравнимой с его и впитал в себя как когда-то сделал с Танталом.

            Шербы неуязвимы для некромагии, они созданы для того чтобы уничтожать Мастеров Смерти. Но сила умирающего бога разлитая в воздухе могла разорвать её на части, могла уничтожить, но это было бы слишком расточительно.

            Не бывает ненужной энергии.

            Когда тело шербы рассыпалось в пыль он встал, чуть покачиваясь и бросился туда где лежали его спутники.

            Ягун нервно дёрнулся вытаскивая из груди складной нож и судорожно выдохнул болезненно сморщившись.

            — И как это понимать, а? Совсем свихнулся отражать жертвенную силу, да? Хорошо ещё, что большей частью попал обратно в меня.

            Глеб холодно усмехнулся в ответ на его слова:

            — Я не планировал эту жертву.

            — Но ведь помогло.

            Бейбарсов не стал отрицать.

            — Нет! Помогите!

            Ягун подорвался было, но сморщился от боли и снова опустился на пол скрипнув зубами.

            А Глеб уже был рядом с Таней, которая прижимала ко рту окровавленные руки.

            Валялкин лежал рядом с ней и смотрел бесцветными глазами в потолок, на его шее был глубокий порез.

            По сути он был почти обезглавлен и безнадёжно мёртв.

            — Ты… ты можешь..? — едва справляясь с голосом начала Таня обращаясь к некромагу.

            Он присел на корточки и провёл раскрытой ладонью над телом Ваньки.

            Таня смотрела в глаза мага Смерти с такой надеждой…

            Только обрадовать её некромаг не мог и лишь покачал головой, отступая от тела.

            Оставил её наедине с потерей.

            Сейчас он ничем не мог ей помочь. Его поддержка не имела ценности для девушки.

            Ягун смотрел на приближающегося некромага очень внимательно, а в глазах его стояли слёзы.

            — Умер? — тихо спросил внук Ягге. Рана на его груди затянулась и почти не причиняла боли. Теперь боль была другой.

            Глеб не стал отвечать.

 

            Некромаг всегда недолюбливал маечника. Неоднократно желал ему смерти, но сейчас, слыша плачь той, которую он многие годы безответно любил и, кажется, продолжает любить он осознал, что многое бы отдал лишь для того, чтобы обладать силами способными вытащить Ваньку, оживить…

            Только не было таких сил ни у кого. Разве что у самой Смерти, да и то — не факт.

            — Ты действительно ничего не можешь сделать? — тихо спросил Баб-Ягун подойдя к некромагу со спины.

            — Думаешь я бы мог оставить его мёртвым?

            — Хм…

            — … Её в таком состоянии? — поправился Глеб решив, что действительно мог оставить мёртвым. Сам бы убил, была б возможность.

            — Да, пожалуй. Нам нужно идти дальше… только… Таня. Ей нужно время.

            — У нас нет времени.

 

            — Таня, нам пора идти.

            Она даже не обернулась услышав голос некромага.

            А может просто не услышала.

            Он подошёл совсем близко и осторожно коснулся её плеча. Гротер нервно вздрогнула чуть отпрянув.

            — Нам нужно идти дальше, — повторил Глеб присев на корточки.

            — Я…

            — Ты не должна умирать здесь. Идём.

            — Глеб, я не верю. Это всё сон. Невозможно.

            — Надеюсь, что сон, но из сна тоже нужно выбираться. Пошли.

            Взяв девушку за руки он помог ей подняться и повёл прочь.

            Ягун задержался на пару секунд, посмотрел на друга оставшегося лежать на полу и грустно, чуть истерично усмехнувшись произнёс в пустоту:

            — Мой кошмар уже начинает сбываться… слишком рано… слишком. Гоярын ещё не окаменел.


	11. Выбор в сторону смерти

            Гроттер всё ещё была в шоке от случившегося. Она шла, неосознанно-сильно вцепившись уже побелевшими пальцами в локоть Глеба.

            Никто не решался нарушить тяжёлую тишину.

            «Это я виноват», — поделился своими мыслями Ягун.

            Глеб чуть заметно скривился.

            «Не дури. Это просто случайность, с тем же успехом в него мог попасть рикошет от любого заклинания».

            «Но попал от моего».

             «Фактически это я отразил твою энергию. Удовлетворись мыслью, что я наконец исполнил свою давнюю мечту и убил его. Это будет лучше, чем твоё беспочвенное самобичевание».

            Ягун не стал отвечать.

            Да и что он мог сказать? Что на самом деле уже ничего не чувствует? Что для него они все уже мертвы? Что живым пока остался только Глеб и тот лишь благодаря своему дару?

            — Я слышу… — Таня подняла лицо словно на мгновение придя в себя.

            — Да. Я тоже. — Глеб накрыл её руку своей. — Ты?..

            — Не спрашивай меня ни о чём. Пожалуйста.

            Они поднялись ещё на уровень. Там с потолка капала какая-то зелёная слизь. Глеб подставил руку и поймал на ладонь пару капель.

            Кожа вспузырилась, как от ожога.

            — Останьтесь здесь я пройдусь разведаю обстановку.

            — Нет. Мы не будем разделяться. — Ягун даже глаза сощурил. Он всегда так делал, когда с кем-то спорил.

            — Уговорил, тогда пойдём искать другую лестницу наверх.

            — Может возьмём вон то… эм, я не знаю что это, но выглядит прочным, и используем как зонт? — Таня указала куда-то в сторону, там за полуразрушенной колонной валялся чуть погнутый лист металла. Раньше он, возможно, был частью какой-нибудь вычурной декорации, если судить по остаткам витиеватой ковки.

            — Хорошая идея, — Глеб первым направился к их будущему «зонту».

            Мир замер на длинное, почти бесконечное мгновение.

            Напротив него появился силуэт человека. Он протянул полупрозрачные руки и произнёс:

            — Отдай её мне и всё закончится.

            — Нет. Нельзя просто получить то, чего желаешь. За всё надо платить.

            — Чего ты хочешь? — голос собеседника стал очень заинтересованным. Ему явно больше нравилось иметь дело с некромагом, чем с упрямым маечником.

            — Ответ. Что это за сфера?

            — Она часть сложного портала. Она откроет выход в мой мир.

            — Какой именно?

            — Это не столь важно, но там моя сила станет безграничной, мне не понадобятся больше человеческие жертвы, разве только для развлечения… Я ответил на все твои вопросы?

            — Да, спасибо.

            Глеб коротко взмахнул рукой, разрушая чужой морок.

            — Отдай мою сферу! — прогремел оглушающий голос. — Я ответил на твои вопросы, некромаг!

            — Ты спросил чего я хочу, но ты не спросил что я хочу получить в обмен на сферу, поэтому спасибо за ответы, это более чем любезно.

            Стены замка содрогнулись от нечеловеческого крика. Бейбарсов только презрительно фыркнул.

            — Глеб? Что это было? — обеспокоенно спросила Таня.

            — Хозяин замка решил купить у меня сферу, но неправильно сформулировал запрос.

            — А если бы правильно?

            — Тогда я попросил бы что-нибудь, что он не смог бы дать.

            Бейбарсов взялся за край и чуть приподнял металлический лист, Ягун чуть запоздало схватился с другой стороны.

            — Ну что, боевые черепашки, вперёд. — Играющий комментатор привычно шутил, но было как-то не смешно.

            — Ты что-то узнал?

            — Да, это всё же портал. И нам надо в подвалы.

            — Куда портал?

            — А чёрт его знает, но я бы не рисковал его открывать.

            Они прошли довольно длинное помещение без особых проблем, только подошва ботинок немного проплавилась, но не насквозь, а большего и желать нельзя.

            — Что-то подозрительно спокойно идём, — заметил внук богини, нервно поводя плечами.

            — Не сглазь.

            Танино предупреждение немного запоздало.

            На какую-то долю секунды.

            Хотя, наверное, это всё равно ничего не изменило бы.

            Им навстречу выкатилась тень. Глеб шагнул ей наперерез, заслоняя собой друзей, но та, словно обладая разумом, шарахнулась в сторону, обогнула некромага по широкой дуге и, хищно налетев откуда-то сбоку, закружила в чёрном водовороте Таню.

            — Нет!

            Тяжёлая силовая волна врезалась в тень, но ничего не произошло. Глеб вскинул руку, на ходу придумывая очередное заклинание, но сделать ничего не успел. На мгновение вынырнув из глубины тьмы, показалось бледное лицо ведьмы, а потом, спустя лишь короткую секунду, превратилось в сплошной кровавый фарш.

            Тень исчезла в ту же секунду, оставив на полу лишь бордовое пятно.

            Повисла пугающая тишина.

            — Глеб…

            Ягун серьёзно опасался за психологическое состояние друга.

            Некромаг в ответ промолчал, только в глазах его поселилась глубокая темнота. По его рукам зазмеились тёмно-фиолетовые нити, побежали вверх, захватили плечи и сомкнулись за спиной.

            Умирать можно без всяких ран.

            А мёртвый некромаг — самое опасное оружие.

            Ягун поспешно отскочил к дальней стене. И очень вовремя. Силовая волна разворотила стену и часть потолка, превратив всё в пыль.

            — Выходи! — голос Глеба волной раскатился по всему замку, заставив окна вздрогнуть. — Выходи немедленно, иначе я разнесу здесь всё и доберусь до тебя сам!

            _— Ты не сможешь…_ — не очень уверенно ответил голос.

            — О, рискни проверить!

            Новая силовая волна разворотила следующий этаж, обрушив сразу две стены. Замок конвульсивно вздрогнул до самого основания. Баб-Ягун мысленно перекрестился. Потом на всякий случай помолился какому-то богу, первому, которого смог вспомнить.

            Он очень надеялся, что это был нормальный бог, хотя как ни старался не смог вспомнить имени.

            Глеб больше не стал ждать. Он прыгнул или скорее взлетел, оказавшись на чудом уцелевшем выступе следующего этажа. Он продвигался вверх, планомерно разнося этаж за этажом, ввинчивался в замок как штопор, не заботясь ни о чём.

            Его уже мало что волновало.

            Никакое могущество теперь не имело смысла.

            «Ты всё равно собирался её убить», — заметил внутренний голос.

            «Заткнись», — отмахнулся некромаг.

            Глеб не мог сказать, что он действительно собирался сделать, но он знал, что никому не простит её смерти. Тем более такой.

            Виновник всего сидел за столом на самом верхнем этаже и подбрасывал на ладони небольшую чуть мерцающую сферу, она была почти вполовину меньше той, что покоилась в кармане Бейбарсова.

            — Ну здравствуй. Меня зовут Даниэль, — мужчина протянул руку раскрытой ладонью вверх, — отдавай.

            — Нет.

            — Это не было предложением.

            Глеб ударил. Его ярость воплотилась в заклинаниях уничтожения.

            У Даниэля был шанс спастись, даже был шанс победить, если бы он посчитал мальчишку, который едва обрёл свой дар и даже не подчинил его — достойным противником.

            Никогда не стоит недооценивать врага.

            Даже если тебе кажется, что он не опаснее младенца.

            Бейбарсов смутно запомнил события «после». Кажется, весь дом сошёл с ума, а потом Глеб понял, что просто не может уйти. Это как в той притче с драконом. Замок не может существовать без хозяина, а умирать он очень не хочет.

            Некромаг словно перестал мыслить самостоятельно, погрузившись разумом в подсознание оживших стен, которые окружают его. Они сулили ему безграничную силу, свободу действий, полное и безоговорочное бессмертие, защиту. Они предлагали ему всё, что только могли, но Глеб точно знал что именно он попросит в обмен на свою вечную не-жизнь среди разлагающихся трупов и тысяч смертей…


	12. Осень

            Лес тихо шуршал пожелтевшими осенними листьями. Трава пожухла, но ещё сохраняла свой цвет, если внимательно присмотреться, можно было найти даже мелкие белые цветочки. Воздух, удивительно чистый, свежий, наполненный этими непередаваемыми ароматами близкой зимы, заставлял улыбаться.

            Таня сидела прислонившись спиной к дереву и не могла вспомнить как сюда пришла. Она вообще, признаться, мало что могла вспомнить. Обрывки каких-то кошмаров роились в голове, но рассмотреть детали не удавалось.

            Чуть в стороне в позе лотоса сидел Баб-Ягун, он нервно мял в руках какой-то конверт и покусывал и без того полопавшиеся губы.

            — Эй…

            — О, ты очнулась, как себя чувствуешь?

            — Что вообще произошло?

            — Не помнишь? — голос Ваньки отчего-то её напугал. Словно его не должно было звучать.

            Таня покачала головой и увидела, как на её руках умер Глеб, потом ещё раз. Потом Ванька, почему-то о нём она вспомнила не в первую очередь.

            А потом…

            Потом умерла она сама.

            Последнее, что удалось вспомнить это полные ужаса чёрные глаза напротив и боль. А дальше только темнота.

            Она повернулась к Ягуну с немым вопросом в глазах. Знала, что он единственный дожил до финала.

            Играющий комментатор медлил.

            — Он… принёс себя в жертву, чтобы спасти тебя. Ну и Ваньку заодно.

            Валялкин нервно усмехнулся. Он не мог определиться со своими эмоциями и не понимал зачем некромаг его оживил, даже если ему это ничего не стоило, во что, признаться, верилось с трудом.

            — В жертву? — Таня очень медленно усваивала информацию, словно успела где-то выпить несколько бокалов вина.

            — Да, замку. Теперь он его пленник и… не думаю, что его можно считать живым.

            — А я не думаю, что его вообще можно убить каким бы то ни было способом, — проворчал Ванька. Он чувствовал себя должником и кому! ненавистному некромагу. Это сильно нервировало.

            Таня встала на ноги и подошла к краю обрыва. Оттуда хорошо был виден высокий замок, он всё ещё был облеплен внизу красной субстанцией, но отчего-то казался уже не таким враждебным. Туман вокруг, во всяком случае, рассеялся. Хотя возможно это было связано с ясным солнечным днём.

            Девушке показалось, что в окне самого верхнего этажа она увидела силуэт.

            — Мы не можем его бросить, — решительно произносит Гроттер оборачиваясь.

            Ягун чуть улыбается, кивает, а Ванька привычно хмурится. Ему не нравятся все эти авантюры, он ненавидит собственноручно влезать в неприятности и крайне не поощряет танину тягу искать беду на свою голову.

            — Вань, тебя никто не заставляет…

            Валялкин досадливо фыркнул.

            — Ага, не заставляет, ты же туда полезешь…

            — Полезу, — Таня не стала спорить с очевидным. — И за любым полезла бы, если ты вдруг опять начнёшь ревновать.

            — Да не в этом дело! — Ванька отвернулся и отошёл на несколько метров пытаясь разобраться в собственных мыслях.

            «Ну да, не в этом, как же…», — досадливо подумала Гроттер. В этот момент Ягун протянул ей конверт.

            — Что там?

            — Читай.

 

            _Не смей меня спасать!_

 

            — Он слишком хорошо тебя знает, — заметил играющий комментатор.

            — Тогда он также знает, что я не послушаю!


	13. Бонус. И где мой поцелуй?

            Есть много вещей по которым он скучал.

            Свобода — одна из них.

            Каждую ночь ему вновь и вновь снились яркие сны, так и норовящие раскрасить серую прогнившую реальность.

            Он обрёл силу, почти сравнимую с могуществом, которого когда-то добился сам. Но потерял слишком много.

            Смысл в силе, если единственное, что доступно — это играть в игры с самим собой?

            Он вычистил замок от трупов, крови и остатков некротических тварей.

            Признаться понадобилось очень много времени, но это даже хорошо.

            Вообще основной целью существования некромага стало именно сжигание времени, которого было до тошноты много.

            Среди книг он не смог найти ничего интересного, всё уже давно было изучено, поэтому книги он начал писать сам.

            Пожалуй, он отдал бы очень много, чтобы прямо сейчас в этот чёртов кабинет ввалился один болтливый недо-бог с очередной бутылочкой и поделился новостями из магического мира, как всегда притащив с собой чёртову тучу разнообразных книг, которые специально для некромага подобрал Абдулла.

            — Эй, Бейбарсов, ты живой ещё?

            Дверь с грохотом распахнулась. Играющий комментатор как всегда открыл её «с ноги».

            — Я, вообще-то, просил…

            — Ой, скажи ещё, что не доволен и выгони нас отсюда, — разулыбалась Таня, оттесняя друга в сторону. — Мы нашли способ…

            — Мне нельзя покидать этот замок. Мне придётся замкнуть круг жертв если я это сделаю.

            — Фаталист. Лови книжку.

            Ягун бросил некромагу тяжёлый фолиант, оплетённый в чёрную кожу. Розовая закладка с мультяшными радужными пони смотрелась в нём очень экстравагантно.

            — Закуску вижу, где вино? — Глеб невольно улыбнулся.

            — Вот выберешься и напьёмся. У меня близнецы родились, кстати. Так что пить будем много.

            — О, поздравляю.

            Некромаг уже открыл книгу и углубился в чтение мгновенно отрешившись от реальности.

            — Где вы её взяли? — Бейбарсов закончив читать запись под закладкой открыл книгу в самом начале и увидел витиеватую надпись:

_Дорожные записи Ника Валиэр._

_Если вы не умеете снимать проклятия седьмой ступени, то прощайте._

 

 

            Глеб когда-то давно слышал эту фамилию. Она явно была связана с очень серьёзным колдовством.

            — Ты не поверишь если расскажем! — Таня прошла в кабинет и села на стол отодвинув в сторону чернильницу.

            — Нам пришлось много телепортировать, — поддержал Ягун.

            — Где мы только не были! Когда поняли, что в библиотеке ничего стоящего не найдём пришлось потрясти Абдуллу на предмет всемировой карты.

            — Вы что, между мирами телепортировались? — Глеб крайне удивился подобному заявлению.

            — Ага, — хором подтвердили друзья.

            — Пришлось попотеть, чтобы добыть этот дневник. Точнее попотеть пришлось, чтобы просто найти направление в котором искать нужную информацию. — Ягун явно был горд их достижениями.

            — Ты бы видел, как мы уговаривали его отдать этот чёртов дневник! — Таня тихо засмеялась. — Мне пришлось пообещать, что я тебя поцелую, когда мы вытащим тебя из замка, потому что, цитирую: «Так настаивать может только без памяти влюблённая девушка». К слову сказать он выслушав детали нашей ситуации многое исправил в своих записях. Разобраться мы, правда, не разобрались, но понадеялись, что ты сам справишься.

            — И когда ты успела в меня без памяти влюбиться? — Глеб из всего диалога вычленил главное.

            Таня пожала плечами.

            — Примерно в тот момент, когда ты вернул к жизни не только меня.

            — Так, стоп. Вы хотите сказать, что уговорили кого-то из семьи Валиэр помочь вам вытащить из заточения другого некромага? Я правильно понял?

            — Ага, — подтвердил Ягун. — Ну так что? Ты разобрался, что нужно делать?

            Глеб в ответ весело усмехнулся.

            — Ещё как разобрался.

 

 

            — И где мой поцелуй? — спросил Глеб с непередаваемым удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как замок, который почти десять лет был его тюрьмой медленно проваливается в Тартар.

            Играющий комментатор деликатно складывал в большую сумку многочисленные книги предварительно накладывая на каждую специальное заклинание, которое мало того, что делало вещь меньше, но и значительно облегчало её.

            — Я тебе больше скажу, одним поцелуем ты от меня не отделаешься, — заявила Гроттер. За эти годы она успела сотню раз переосмыслить свою жизнь, и прийти к выводу, что она самая настоящая дура.

            Нет, ей это порой говорили. Гробыня временами говорила и более крепкие слова.  
            Но теперь она сама себе в этом призналась.

            Бейбарсов уже обернулся, чтобы на деле проверить не блефует ли рыжеволосая ведьма, но тут противно заверещал зудильник и почти сразу после вызова по поляне разнёсся требовательный голос самой популярной лысегорской ведущей:

            — Эй, сиротка! Отвечай скорее, вы его вытащили? Требую подробностей немедленно!

            — Ты сильно расстроишься, если я испепелю твою сумку? — тихо осведомился некромаг дыша Тане в шею.

            — Там книги и мои записи. Так что да. Успокойся, я от тебя никуда не денусь.  
            Гроттер вывернулась из рук Глеба, и когда только он успел оказаться так близко? И, ловко вытащив зудильник из специального кармашка, быстро натянула вокруг себя сеть от подслушивания.

            Глеб с улыбкой снова развернулся к развалинам замка.

            — Знаешь, это того стоило, — заметил Глеб обращаясь к играющему комментатору.

            Ягун весело усмехнулся.

            — Действительно. Надо было сразу всем скопом отправиться за Жуткие Ворота, пару тройку раз демонстративно сдохнуть, а потом спасти всех ценой своей свободы. Она была бы твоя уже через пару недель. Вытащить кого-то из-за Жутких Ворот гораздо проще, чем из этого чёртового замка, — проворчал Баб-Ягун.

            — Эй, ребят! Сеть работает только в одну сторону! — произнесла Гроттер, на мгновение снимая чары. — Я вас слышу.

            — И я тебя люблю, — рассмеялся Глеб, на что девушка в ответ лишь покраснела и снова отвернулась, оживлённо обсуждая что-то с Гробыней, которая подозрительно ехидно ухмылялась и скорее всего давала какие-нибудь дельные с её точки зрения советы.


End file.
